Apprenticed Again
by shadyboy
Summary: In a new world, and his only companion is a raccoon. Naruto shouldn't have tried to help him, that idiot always messed things up.
1. Chapter 1

AP REDONE

Sasuke passed through a thick forest. A isolated forest that was mostly untouched by civilization. It was one of many forest that was in Fiore that he would wander in. Its natural energy made him feeling revitalized every time he took a stroll.

It had been over a year since Naruto had defeated him and apologized for not being able to allow him to be free. His crimes would not be forgiven even by the Elemental Nations and would be likely imprisoned and executed if returned to Konoha.

Naruto still found a way to keep him free, by sending him to another world, even if it had been at first against his will.

"Take care Sasuke, let's meet in another life as brothers." That had been the last sentence he had heard from Naruto before waking up in a forest with a new reserve. The Ichibi inside him, Naruto had placed it in him to heal his injuries and keep him from dying.

"Tch," grunted Sasuke as he saw a giant gold lizard fly over him and disappear from the thick leaves of the trees. It was the first time he had seen something like that, aside from Kabuto.

"The nerd?" yelled Ichibi. An image of Kabuto flashing through Sasuke's mind.

Sasuke ignored the demon. He rarely talk with the Biju. It was too loud to have a conversation with.

"Fight it, it's strong!" yelled Ichibi.

No doubt was the thing strong. Waves of magical power was being emitted from the rapidly disappearing Dragon that he could feel.

Sasuke felt the urge to palm his face when sands rose from the ground around and shot through the leaves of the giant trees above him.

Seconds went by before a roar was heard. As if a Thunder had just struck the earth. Even though he couldn't see the sun because of the thick jungle, Sasuke noted that the forest was darkening quickly.

Sasuke back pedaled as the Dragon smashed onto the spot were he had stood only seconds ago and crushing the giant trees that had stood nearby. Its golden scales glistening from the sudden sunlight.

The Dragon eyed him before yellow lightening danced around its body and aimed its opened mouth directly at him.

Sasuke lifted his right hand toward the Dragon just as a bolt of powerful lightning burst from its maw.

The lightning stopped in his hand and gathered. He had been using lightning since his days as a Genin, it was second nature for him to control it. Natural chakra manipulation. Controlling lightning in its most basic form was child's play.

The lightning in his hand slowly changed color, from yellow to a dark blue.

The Dragon eyed him with surprise before its attack was rebounded back at it with twice the power. The Dragon didn't bother dodging and opened its mouth. It ate the attack and snapped its mouth close with a resounding snap.

"What a powerful attack," stated the Dragon and lowered itself to lay down on the ground making itself comfortable.

Sasuke took control of the sands that had been steadily rising to attack. He only stared at the Dragon that had talked. He was slightly surprised, but had quickly accepted the Dragon as a intelligent beast. If a Toad could talk, then why not a Dragon.

"I was not the one who attacked you," stated Sasuke slowly. The sands around him moved on their own again and stopped. "It was my inner demon."

The Dragon gave the sands a glance before nodding. It eyed him with interest before it started laughing. A deep rumbling that shook the ground echoed throughout the forest and the open treeless clearing that had been freshly made.

Sasuke waited for the Dragon to stop laughing. It did after a minute or so and looked at his questioning gaze.

"Your a very talented human to have been able to control my lightning," praised the Dragon. It's eyes sharpened and locked onto him. "You will become my student."

"I'll pass," replied Sasuke. He had enough of reptiles getting involved in his life.

"Either that or a fight to the death against me!" replied the Dragon and stood up. It's wings opening and the sky above darkening.

"Tch," replied Sasuke and drew Kusanagi out of its sheath. He disappeared from sight with a flicker and was on the Dragon's neck within the same split second. His blade came down gracefully aiming to slice the Dragon's neck open.

The Dragon was fast and disappeared with a crack of lightning leaving him in mid-air. It appeared above him with it's mouth already opening to destroy him.

Sasuke twirled himself in the air to face the Dragon that was right above.

Sasuke's regular charcoal eyes changed instantly into the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. Reality was teared in front of him and swallowed up the dark yellow lightning that had blasted out of the Dragon's mouth.

The wind blew from the sky violently. The weather was quickly turning hostile too.

"Even more interesting!" yelled the Dragon and soared into the sky circling him. Lightning struck at Sasuke from the sky.

Sasuke used Kusanagi to repeatedly redirect the attack back to its owner. Sasuke focused onto the minerals in the forest and pulled it all toward himself.

Sands immediately started gathering around him as he defended himself from the lightnings. If one were to see him dancing across the earth, it would seem as if the heaven itself was striking at him.

The sands surrounding Sasuke shot out toward the circling Dragon, but completely missed as the Golden Dragon flashed from place to place moving at the speed of lightning itself.

Sasuke stopped his attacks and activated Susano to defend himself long enough to talk to the Dragon.

"I'll be your student," said Sasuke loud enough to be heard through the cracks of lightnings.

The attacks stopped instantly and the cracks of lightning were replaced by the deep rumbling laugh of the Dragon.

The darkened sky slowly started clearing.

"I knew you would accept, it took you longer then I expected though," replied the Dragon that was still circling him. Anything that had been near the short battle was destroyed.

Sasuke kept silent. He had realized half way through the battle that fighting each other could have very well led to the death of both of them. To have taken the battle a level higher would have meant killing techniques.

Amasterasu, a single touch of the flames would have burned the Dragon unless it was immune to even the darkest of flames.

Kamui, rip the Dragon apart by ripping reality itself.

Tsukuyomi, Illusionary torture that might work on the Dragon depending on how its mind worked.

Then there was Ichibi mode. Taking all of Ichibi's chakra and becoming one with its massive chakra.

The fight would not have been worth the result. Neither had scratched each other either, both had simply been testing each other.

Accepting the offer that the Dragon had made was the safest path. The techniques that the Dragon had used were also interesting. The Dragon had some worthwhile moves that he could learn.

••• Short time later

Sasuke sat on a wooden block that he had cut from a tree's trunk. Opposite of him was Thorn, the Lightning Dragon who was on the ground explaining some important things to him.

"Normally someone of your age wouldn't be able to learn my magic, but I can reverse you age," said Thorn and made small sparks of electricity with his claws.

Sasuke didn't like the idea of turning young again.

"It'll only be a few years. Your already in tuned with lightning," explained Thorn and examined him. "I'll turn you fourteen, young enough so that your body would accept the changes."

"What I'll be teaching you is Lost Magic, Dragon slayer magic," continued Thorn as if he hadn't just said something unbelievable.

Sasuke nodded. Why the Dragon was forcing him to be it's student was mostly beyond him, since Thorn kept avoiding to answer the question, but Sasuke had the feeling that the Dragon was competing with maybe another Dragon from how slightly jealous and competitive Thorn's tone became.

"With this Magic, your body will change to have all the abilities of a Dragon."

Say what?


	2. Chapter 2

A

A P A

* * *

Sasuke awoke from a light nap. He was in his hebi styled clothes. The white samurai style with his shirt slightly open. Only it had the Uzumaki symbol on its back along with Senju and Uchiha. A triangle. On the sheath of his sword was Konoha's symbol.

The sun was just rising and warming the forest that he was in.

He properly sat up on the tree trunk that he had previously been napping on.

No Dragon in sight. Frowning Sasuke stretched his senses to try and detect Thorn.

Nothing.

"Dumb lizard."

Sasuke had expected a bolt of lightning to strike him, but nothing happened. The Dragon hated being insulted most and would have normally struck him for such a insult.

Thorn liked being respected. The Dragon should have heard him even half a world away.

Sasuke waited several more seconds before deciding he had waited enough and stood up on the large tree trunk that he was on.

Thorn was gone.

Sasuke looked At the direction of the nearest civilization.

He was starting to miss a bed now that he thought about civilization.

Giving the forest one more glance he left with a flicker.

•••

* * *

Sasuke entered a small cafe and took a seat on a empty chair and table. It was still night, and the cafe had been the only thing open at 4 A.m.

He had an interesting piece of crystal in his hand. A special Lacrima that he was storing chakra in. He stared at it in concentration.

Three waitresses immediately gathered around him.

All three had brown colored hair and dressed in a maid outfit. The three had differentiating height from each other.

"What would you like to drink sir?" asked the first and shortest of them. She was beautiful in her own rights.

Had Sasuke been a more caring person he might have bothered to look up at her and smile with a reply.

"I want sake, I want it hot," was Sasuke's calm reply.

The Maid nearly swooned and left quickly to get his order.

The tallest Maid immediately stepped forward before her Co-worker could so much as speak. "What would you like to eat with your drink sir?"

Her words were slightly rush from anxiety, but Sasuke understood her. "I would like two fresh Tomatoes."

The Maid rushed off to get the food.

"Anything else sir?" asked the last remaining Maid. She was nervous as the other two might have already took the tasks available.

Sasuke kept a steady gaze on the Lacrima crystal. "I am looking for a guild to join. Do you have any recommendations?"

He had been thinking of ways to make a living as a Mage and being in a Guild seemed like the best way to go.

The Maid's breath hitched. "Umm... no."

The maid took a depress expression that she disappointed such a handsome man.

"I would like ramen if this cafe serve it?" asked Sasuke and looked directly at her.

The Maid turned beat red. "Hai!"

She hurried to get the order.

Sasuke pocketed the crystal and looked to see the first maid bringing over sake. He was going to drink until he was drunk enough to goof like his old teammate.

The maid hurriedly filled a large cup of sake for him and watched him excitedly.

Sasuke took the cup and downed the entire thing. He felt the tingling sensation of the sake travel through him.

"Please refill."

The Maid refilled slower this time.

The second maid returned with a forced smile on her face and placed a plate of Tomatoes for him. She was shooting jealous looks at the other maid that was refilling his cup of sake.

Sasuke emptied the second cup.

The first maid automatically refilled it for him. The second left shooting daggers at her fellow Co-worker.

The last maid returned with hot steaming bowl of Ramen.

Upon smelling the ramen Sasuke paused and watched the maid place the bowl in front of him as if in a trance.

This seem to have made the Maide's day and left with a blush on her face.

Sasuke emptied his cup again before eating a Tomato.

Ramen... Sake cup... Bathroom...

...Many cups later

Time had passed and the maids serving him had long left after having failed to strike up a conversation with him.

Sasuke was just borderline drunk and the sun was out. It was about midday.

Sasuke stood up slightly wobbly and paid for the food and drink.

Sasuke hazardously made it to the exit of the cafe with a bottle of sake in his hand and was about to step out into what was suppose to be a busy street of the town when a quick blurred passed him, missing him by just an inch and smashing into the cafe behind him.

Sasuke ducked and leaned to let two more objects fly pass him. The objects caused more destruction to the Cafe. A pulse of magic hit him causing him to skid back slightly.

"Tch!" grunted Sasuke slightly annoyed. He couldn't enjoy being drunk without someone ruining his buzz.

He looked toward the the source of the disturbance.

A house size Black Dog was breaking the town apart. It was destroying everything in sight and eating anything that was flesh. Citizens were running everywhere much like headless chickens.

Sasuke wobbly took aim with his right hand. He curled it like a gun and smirked.

A small white pulse appeared around his hand, before it seem to simply explode out of his finger tip.

The Black dog was blasted by a blue ball of lightning. Its large body blasted back and smashed through multiple houses, before coming to a halt. Its body steaming slightly and blue current still sparking off of its body.

Sasuke eyed the near dead dog from where he stood. Even drunk, a lower demon could never hope to stand in his presence "Tch."

The Citizens who had were still there all silently stared at him in amazement.

"He saved us!" shouted one.

This seem to break many from their amazement before they started cheering.

Sasuke wobbly held his bottle of sake and drank some more. "Can someone... Point me to a inn?"

•••

* * *

••

Sasuke awoke with a slight headache. Ninjas didn't get hang overs, but if they drank enough, they could get a headache the next morning.

He was lying on a bed, inside a empty room. There was a window and he could hear the busy town people talking from outside. It was morning it seemed.

"SASUKE YOUR NOT ALONE!" shouted Ichibi from within its seal.

Sasuke instantly blurred from a sitting position to a lethal pose with his Katana out.

"I didn't mean to startle you," said a old voice.

A short old man was sitting on a chair next to his bed and Kusanagi extremely close to touching the old man's throat.

Blue lightning sparked off of Sasuke's sword that was just a mere milimeter from touching the old man. The electric current warning the man to pull himself back, but didn't and calmly stayed put.

"I simply came to greet you young man," continued the elder man nonchalantly.

Sasuke pulled Kusanagi back and placed it back in its sheath. This old man, he met like long ago, like a faded memory. The one his Brother had served loyally, this man seemed similar. "Tch."

"Let me introduce myself," said the old man with a smile and stood up on the chair. "I am the Great Mage Makarov."

Sasuke stood up from the bed he had been sitting on and leaned against the window. It was better to keep a space between him and the mage, even if the elder Mage meant no harm.

"Is there a reason for you coming to greet me?" asked Sasuke. His eyes studying the short old man. A grey mustache and a child like sense of fashion.

The old man smiled. "I was near when I heard the news of what had happened here. I thought I want to greet the Mage that had destroyed an A class monster with a single bolt of lightning."

"You're lying," stated Sasuke. He stared out of the window. The town was already repairing the damage caused by the Dog.

"Hahaha!" laughed the old man with a large smile. "Truthfully I had thought it was my Grandson Laxus here when all I had heard was that a lightning Mage had saved this town, I had gotten worried and decided to investigate."

Sasuke remained silent and accepted the old man's word.

"It was silly of me to have gotten so worried. He's still only thirteen, but I had thought he might have foolishly came hunting a monster to prove himself a powerful Mage," said Makarov and grinned at Sasuke.

Sasuke frowned at the old man. "I take it your curiosity is sated?"

Makarov smile again. "Of course, but now I really want someone like you in my guild, as the Master of a Guild I know potential when I see it."

"Guild?" asked Sasuke. He had perked up at the mention of a guild, but he didn't want to let the old man know that.

The old man opened his hand and outstretched his arms up. "The Great Fairy Tail Guild."

"And if I'm already in a Guild?" questioned Sasuke smoothly.

Makarov smile and brought out a small book. "I went through the trouble of looking through Guilds and their members."

"...," Sasuke remained impassive at the way the old Mage had easily caught his lie.

"What do you say?" asked Makarov again with a large smile and held a hand out to shake hands. "Join Fairy Tail the craziest guild in Fiore!"

"Uchiha Sasuke," replied Sasuke and lightly shook the old man's hand. Sounded like something Naruto would join and forcibly drag him into.

Makarov smiled widely. "You'll fit in Fairy Tail perfectly.

* * *

Okay! Some things to clear up. I had some major writers block. I'm getting over it. Readers who have read my previous chapters could probably tell the difference about these chapters and the old ones I used to write. These are well... really short.

Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Please Review.

Apprenticed Again.

I'm working on two chapters ahead of this current one. I plan on eventually making these chapters longer, like Ks long, but I just don't have the time. Even if I did, I lack inspiration for now.\

IOMRTNPAT!

AND About THE ONE Tail: I'll explain later. I actually explained it on the original first chapter, but I felt it was too much information ranting for the first chapter so I erased it. It'll be explained in the future though.

* * *

"This is Fairy Tail!" shouted Makarov and burst through Fairy Tail's front door.

Sasuke trailed behind the short old man and stopped to see the inside of the guild. There were people talking and drinking inside, but had all gone silence with their Guild Master arriving.

"Everyone meet Sasuke!" shouted Makarov and turned to a giant. He pointed at Sasuke. "Our newest member!"

The people drinking all lifted their glasses of beers and shouted in sync. "Aye!"

Sasuke took in the guild. There were kids in the Guild, and grown ups to.

An eight year old looking girl sitting alone in one corner.

A thirteen year blond stood partially hidden from view within the bar. That was probably Makarov's grandson.

"This is Fairy Tail!" shouted Makarov again.

The members cheered again. Even the quiet girl who had been sitting alone started cheering.

"Sasuke meet Fairy Tail," said Makarov and shrunk down back to his original size. He pointed at the members. "That's Macou Convualt, That's Kana Alberona, Reedus Joanner Wakabe Mine..."

Sasuke simply listened on as Makarov pointed at each member and introduced them. Sasuke found that he had been right when the blond boy had turned out to be Luxus.

"Now where would you like to have your Guild tattoo on?" asked Makarov and held a ink stamp on hand. The Guild's cheering quieted down.

Sasuke stared at the stamp for a moment before taking the stamp from Makarov's hand. He tilted his head and allowed his neck more space before pressing it at the side of his neck.

The Guild cheered again. They were a group idiots, but he liked idiots. His brother was an idiot no matter how much of a genius he was said to be and Naruto his rival/brother was a genius renowned as an idiot.

"Feels like Gaara's best friend," commented Shukaku from deep within Sasuke's mind. "Definitely feels like something the Second Sage would have joined."

"Why don't we drink Sasuke?" asked Makarov and took a empty table. The Guild's bartender quickly brought beers.

Sasuke joined the elder Mage. "I think I'll like this place."

Makarov grinned. "I'm glad you think so."

Makarov downed the single glass cup of beer and drunkedly looked around the guild. "Laxus come here!"

A yellow lightning flashed and Laxus stood next to the old man.

Sasuke remained silent and glanced at the thirteen year old. The kid seemed to be angry at his grandfather judging by the distance the boy placed between his grandfather and himself.

Makarov laughed. "Luxus I thoughhtt juu might like to meet a'another lightning magic user."

This had Laxus attention. The blond looked at Sasuke, very intrigued.

Sasuke ignored the kid, he took his own glass cup of beer and drank. He preferred sake, but beer was ok to. A small bolt of lightning struck his hand, but the lightning sizzled away and was absorbed.

Makarov frowned a bit at Laxus. The attack was a bit rude, but didn't say anything when Sasuke instead smirked at his grandson.

"Congratulation your lightning is on par with the amount a firefly generates," said Sasuke and downed his drink.

Laxus schooled expression turned into a glare and walked away.

"Interesting Grandson," commented Sasuke and emptied another cup. Another person lost within their own hate.

Makarov nodded and silently emptied another cup. He was suddenly depressed again.

Sasuke got another cup. He was going to drink again, but stopped when Kana quiet girl from earlier sat down on their table next to Makarov.

"Can I drink?" asked Kana.

Makarov looked at the girl and laughed. "No, maybe... whhen ggur sixteen."

Kana nodded a bit dejected. She eyed Sasuke a bit and brightly smiled at him. "It's nice to meet you Sasuke."

Sasuke gave her a solid look and nodded. Another problem child. It seemed the people of Fairy Tail carried different burdens.

"You know how Guild's work right Sasuke?" asked Makarov with a sober tone. His fake intoxication gone.

Sasuke nodded. Guild's provided jobs.

"Good!" replied Makarov and smiled bright. He got on top of the table. "I'm going to sleep my sudden depression off."

The old man jumped off the table and disappeared.

Sasuke emptied his cup again. The bartender brought him more.

Kana stared enviously at him. She wanted to drink to, but didn't dare defy the Master's order.

Sasuke stopped drinking. He didn't feel like getting drunk on his first day at Fairy Tail. He needed to find a place to live at first. Take care of many small details and get acquainted with everybody from Fairy Tail, meaning he'd have to let himself be seen sleeping here for a while to let himself be known. He wasn't talkative so talking to each of them wasn't something he wanted to do.

"Hey kid," said Sasuke and placed his cup down on the table. His charcoal black eyes locked onto the girl's eyes, "This guild has teams right?"

Kana nodded nervously.

* * *

The other day, I looked to the numbers of review I had for this story. I was actually disappointed in myself, Its like an all time low for me. So please make me feel better.

eview.


	4. Chapter 4

e

AAP 4  
AP 4

* * *

The air was chilly in the forest he was in. Another normal job from his guild. Take down another group of bandit after finding their base.

Sasuke kicked a bandit member.

The man proceeded to puke his gut out. The force behind the kick had probably cracked a few ribs.

Sasuke let the bandit puke and waited patiently. The bandit stopped puking.

Sasuke lifted his leg to kick again, but someone else beat him to it and kicked the bandit again.

The man screamed in pain. The leg that kicked him, stepped on the hurting ribs.

"Tell us where your friends are," asked Kana.

"A rock! Next to a river... Can't miss it!" shouted the bandit in pain. He wished they had just question him first instead of thoroughly beating him then asking.

Kana brought out a card and sealed the man inside it.

Sasuke nodded in approval. It's only been four weeks since she joined his team, but she was learning quick.

"Rough, but not too rough," recited the eight year old Kana to herself. The first interrogation lesson she received from Sasuke.

Sasuke headed toward the river that the bandit had spoke of. A rather large rock came in sight. It was next to a fiver just as described.

Sasuke drew his sword and swung at the rock. Wind wasn't his forte, but he was good enough that he could use it as he pleased.

The boulder's top was blown off. Loud yells followed shortly afterward.

Kana rushed in to take on the average bandits. Two immediately targeted her.

Sasuke was already within the confused group of bandits that were coming out of the destroyed entrance. His sword was sheathed, and was instead physically knocking out any unfortunate bandit. Those that used magic were all dealt with before they could use their magic.

He was simply too fast. He was a black and white blur. The bandits were all defeated within a minute leaving only Kana fighting two.

The two fighting her lost their fighting spirit upon quickly realizing that their allies were beaten.

Kana sealed them in her cards with a disappointed frown. "Try to leave some for me!"

"I let you fight the first bandit," replied Sasuke. The girl was trying to beat anything that had fists and legs. She seemed a bit power hungry.

"But that was only one!" shouted Kana with a frown. "I want at least a small group."

"Your to greedy," answered Sasuke and motioned for her to seal all the bandits in her cards. The bandits would be turned over to the Council's police.

The council was really just a large group of greedy people with no real power. Idiots ruling because of stupid titles.

••••

* * *

•••

••

"Tch," grunted Sasuke when he arrived at the Guild. Another ruined door.

Kana who was next to him laughed. "Looks like Gildart is home."

The Guild's front entrance had broken down. It looked as if it had been crushed.

"He needs to work on his control," stated Sasuke calmly and entered the Guild.

"Maybe," replied Kana with a giggle.

Sasuke filed away her odd behavior of when Gildart is home. Gildart= Normal childish Kana who acts her age.

Entering the Guild, he was promptly struck by a powerful blast of yellow lightning surprising Kana who had been slightly behind him.

Sasuke lifted his right hand up and gathered it within his palm.

It slowly gathered and condensed to a small ball of electric and compressed until it was just a small yellow bead.

Sasuke looked at Luxus who was standing behind a table looking exhausted, the attack must have been all the magical power the kid could muster up. "Have it back."

The yellow bead disappeared from Sasuke's palm.

Luxus eyes widen and looked down to his stomach. The yellow bead of energy was already in front of him.

The room flashes as the small bead connected with Laxus.

Luxus dropped with a thud on the floor. His hair was wildly spiked out from the electric.

Kana rushed over to help Luxus, but he pushed her off.

"That wasn't as powerful as it was made to look," said Luxus with a angry expression as he stood up glaring at Sasuke. "A tenth of the power I used. You think I'm weak!"

Sasuke stared directly at the angered eyes of the young blond. "It's time delayed."

"Wha-? Ahhhhh!" screamed Luxus as he felt the electric exploded from within him. He fell on the floor again.

Sasuke took a job and left, while Luxus felt the rest of the electric attack.

Kana was tempted to follow, but Gildart was home.

Kana moved to help Luxus again when the electric current around him disappeared, but once again Laxus pushed her off.

Luxus was smiling as he pushed himself up with some struggle. "That wasn't so bad."

Kana backed away from him. The electric current unconsciously sparking off of him might hit her.

"I'm starting to get the feel of that powerful lighting of his," said Luxus and stumbled slowly toward the Guild's recovery. "No, that hadn't been his lightning, it was mine..."

•••

••

* * *

Sasuke sat on a tree branch in a bright forest. A forest that was similar to Konoha's training ground. He silently enjoyed the refreshing windy day. It was a cool day, and the wind was soft enough to be enjoyed.

His silent peace was sadly ruined when he felt someone's presence, it was no coincidence. There was someone watching him.

"Tch," grunted Sasuke and sat upright on the tree branch, his sword's sheath was lifted upright next to him. His eyes looked down at the grassy ground below and at a small tree bush.

"Impressive," said a grown man's voice. The bush moved slightly before a man with a black hair wearing purple colored robes appeared.

"Iwan Dreyar," stated Sasuke from the tree branch, his face expressionless. The son of Makarov, and banished member of Fairy Tail. The old Guild Master had shared many things with him as a sign of trust.

Iwan smiled. It was a malicious smile, as if proud that his name was known.

"Uchiha Sasuke," said Iwan and took in Sasuke's appearance with a judging expression. "I have heard rumors that you use Dragon Slayer Magic."

Sasuke remained unaffected by the older man's word. Sasuke looked down on the man. "Did Laxus tell you that."

It was more of a statement than question. Iwan's only reaction to that was another disturbing smile. "I came to offer you membership to my own Guild, you have the magical power to become great and I can help you obtain the power to be great."

Sasuke's blank expression broke. He frowned back at the man. "Power, are you trying to insult me?"

"KILL HIM!" shouted Shukaku from within the seal. Ichibi laughed psychotically.

Iwan's smile disappeared, but took on a calm expression. "I only offer you power, that is no insult."

Sasuke's frown turned to a vicious smile. The previously peaceful forest was flooded with maliciousness that instantly silenced any living thing that felt it. "How much more power could a man who has been at the top of the food chain need?"

Iwan's eyes grew guarded as he realized the information he had gathered about the Lightning Dragon slayer was wrong. His spies who had spied on Uchiha Sasuke were wrong.

This man wasn't falling to the darkness as many who had felt his presence had described, this man was someone who had lived darkness and had found something more inside the abyss.

Iwan's eyes widen as he felt the cold touch of metal on his neck. Uchiha Sasuke stood inches away from him with a malicious smile and the charcoal black eyes. The eyes that Iwan stared in wouldn't hesitate to kill him. Those eyes weren't normal, they had no reflection.

Uchiha Sasuke slowly drew blood before stopping.

"I would kill you, but your not my problem to deal with," stated Sasuke and sheathed his sword. He walked past the shocked man and disappeared into the forest.

Iwan touched his neck where the cold blade had cut him. Fairy Tail had another monster, one who was definitely more dangerous than Gildart.

Uchiha Sasuke was fast, extremely so. He hadn't sensed the man's movement.

Iwan shook the fear he felt and smiled. This was simple proof that he needed to crawl before even trying to walk. He would simply become fast enough to fight the man.

For now though, he should forget having Luxus as a spy. Uchiha Sasuke had saw Luxus as a obvious spy from the start, and if Sasuke knew then so did Makarov and would keep sensitive information from Luxus. Luxus was useless if he couldn't provide secrets and current events of Fairy Tail.

••••

* * *

•••

* * *

"That brat!" growled Makarov as soon as he heard Sasuke's report. "Iwan thinks he can just mess with my Guild huh!"

Sasuke ignored the tantrum the short Master was throwing. "He isn't as strong as I had thought."

Makarov paused and then laughed with a large smile on his face. "He's still not quite there yet, that's good. I won't have to deal with that idiot for years to come even though putting something like this off isn't really good."

Sasuke shrugged and left Makarov's office. He needed to do more missions, and one day have enough money to do... Something, he hadn't really thought much of his future.

Kana joined him as soon as he entered the Guild's bar. She looked depress again, as if she had failed to do something.

"Can I join you on your next mission?" she asked. She seem to be working on some sort of goal.

Sasuke brought out a page, a mission he had selected before going to see the Guild Master. He handed it to Kana wordlessly.

"Retake stolen Lacrima crystals from a small Dark guild known to have suicidal members," said Kana reading the mission detail outloud. "I don't think I'm ready to help out on something like this."

"Next time," replied Sasuke and took the page back. "Stick with bandits for now."

Jobs...

Jobs...

...another job-

Promotion to S-rank...

More jobs... Time pass

•••

••••

* * *

Seeing a top class Mage pass him without so much as a glance at the small people made him angry. He just sometimes wished that he was fully grown and strong, so that he'd never feel weak again.

Gray silently glared at the disappearing back of Uchiha Sasuke who left the Guild without even greeting him the new member.

"Jerk!" growled Gray and sulked at his table alone.

"He's just busy," said Kana who appeared from the back of the bar and sat on the same table as Gray. She smiled at Gray. "I'm Cana, but its really Kana with a K."

"Gray Fullbuster," replied Gray and glared at the empty entrance of the Guild.

"He knew you were glaring you know," said Kana slowly and stared at the entrance with Gray. "He always knows when someone looks at him."

"Like who?" asked Gray. How much would people have to stare at you to develop a sense of detection for it?

Kana pointed up above her. The second floor of the guild. A fourteen year old Luxus stood glaring at the entrance much like Gray had been doing.

"It's just that that guy is... so cool," admitted Gray with a hint of embarrassment.

"He's just busy, he probably got sent on another S-class mission. There are only three in the Guild, so their the only ones who could handle those type of missions," explained Kana and pointed up at Luxus who was ignoring her conversation. "He's an S-class too, but isn't really allowed to take any, master says he needs a bit more experience."

"Him too!" shouted Gray and glared up at the fourteen year old who was ignoring him.

"Well his lightnings have really become dangerous, he went through a whole year of pain to become that strong," said Kana. "And was beat up on a daily basis."

"How?" asked Gray. It sounded like some incredible secret training that strengthen ones body.

"Attack Sasuke," replied Kana with a laugh, she found it funny to see Luxus trying to defeat the undefeated Uchiha Sasuke. "He always bounces a person's attack back at themselves."

"Sounds like a jerk to me."

Kana smiled. "He's nice, he just doesn't talk much. Wait till you meet Gildart, he's the opposite of Sasuke."

Gray grunted and sulked. At least the people here were strong.

•••

* * *

•Dryebi wasteland

Sasuke sat casually on top of a house size Wolf. It laid unconscious in the center of a crater, its body impacting the earth had created the crater.

Sasuke was dressed differently. He had his old Akatsuki clothes on. In his hand he held a bright red apple.

He took a bite, a loud crunch echoed. Silent, he liked it quiet sometimes. His eyes wandered on to the dry land surrounding him. The Wolf had terrorized the land. The wolf was apparently an omnivore. It ate plants and meat. Thus the treeless land. He was dealing with too many dogs lately.

The Wolf must have been free to do as it had liked for a long time for the land to have even dried up.

"Nothing wrong with dry land!" shouted Shukaku with a rumbling laugh inside of the seal.

Sasuke tuned the inner demon out and kept eating the apple.

He stared at the sun that was above him. At least the sun was the same here too. And a Bijuu existed here too. Shukaku was strong, but not nearly as much as Kyuubi.

Shukaku wasn't much of a threat by himself in this world, but combined with a him. The last and most powerful Uchiha to have been born, Shukaku's power became frightening.

Shukaku's power must have been protection to travel through a spatial void.

"Depress?" asked Shukaku's voice. The voice soft and soothing.

"I'm not letting you out," stated Sasuke and took another bite out of his apple.

Shukaku growled. "You don't ever use my sand!"

"A shinobi keeps his trump card hidden until he needs it," recited Sasuke and laid flat on the wolf. It's furs was soft enough for a light nap. "And I have no need for your sands."

Shukaku laughed. "But one day you might."

"Then, until then," replied Sasuke and closed his eyes drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Ok, so I'm free for suggestions on ideas. I also thank you readers who give me support.

REDONE

view.


	5. Chapter 5

There will be an author not, small one at the end. Please read it, it'll answer some questions you have about the story. If you want to know how old Sasuke, and people are.

* * *

Gray threw a chair at one of Fairy Tail's new member. The chair connected and broke from impact. The target fell before getting up with an angry glare.

"Whoever threw that wasn't manly!" shouted the teen and turned to face Gray. This was Elfman, a Mage with take over magic.

Reedus Joanner, who was the only adult in the room, hurriedly left to find somewhere else to smoke. He didn't want to see the kids beat each other up, or worse gang up on him.

Kana who had been sitting on a table alone in one corner of the room lifted her head in interest to watch the sudden fight.

"Got a problem with it?" asked Gray and crossed his arms together in anticipation.

"Elfman stop it!" shouted a reprimanding voice.

"Erza!" half shouted Elfman and stopped his retaliation against Gray. He back down.

Erza Scarlet another recent recruit of Fairy Tail. She specialized in ex-quip and was missing her right eye, which was covered by an eyepatch. Despite the handicap she was strong.

Gray also cowered from the girl. He had quickly learned that she was very strict. These new people had no respect for older members.

"Are you picking on my brother?" shouted a angry girl's voice.

Erza turned to see the owner of the voice.

Mirajane the sister of Elfman was standing at the Guild's entrance. Another new member of Fairy Tail. She was also another user of take over magic, Satan Soul.

"Yeah, so what of it!" shot Erza back and had a sword appear in her hand. "Are you going to stop me?"

"I don't think you two should fight," said a girl's sincere voice from behind Mirajane. This was Lisana, the youngest sister of Elman and Mirajane and also a new member of Fairy Tail.

"**SHE NEEDS TO BE TAUGHT A LESSON**," said Erza and Mira as one. Both glared at each other with more anger.

"That's enough from you two," said a calm voice from above.

Gray and Kana looked up towards the voice faster then anyone else. On the second floor, on the hand rails sat Sasuke sitting casually on the edge. He wore his samurai styled clothes and was expressionless, his calm face ever present.

The others looked up toward the voice.

"Who's that?" asked Elfman. He had thought they had already met everyone in the Guild, but it seems they still haven't quite met everyone yet.

"You two in for it now," said Gray to Erza and Mirajane. He quickly moved away from them.

"Sasuke!" greeted Kana with a cheerful smile from her table. "Welcome back."

Sasuke gave her a glance and nodded before looking at Erza and Mirajane. "Keep your rivalry away from breakable furnitures."

The two nodded at the older man and went back to glaring at each other. If he wasn't stopping it then they would fight.

"Tch."

Erza and Mirajane's eyes widen. They sharply turned around to see Sasuke standing behind them and walking out of the Guild.

"Whoa," said Elfman from where he stood still looking at the second floor, where Sasuke had been at. Such insane speed from his point of view.

"Erza, Mira-chan you two should stop," said Lisanna softly.

"Weaklings should respect the strong," said a voice from above.

"Luxus!" growled Gray and instantly glared at the second floor near where Sasuke had been at. "Stop talking nonsense and fight me!"

Luxus gave Gray a smirk. "You can't even touch me."

Gray growled. "This time will be different."

"I've heard you say that too many times now," replied Luxus and looked at the new additions of Fairy Tail. "I see these are the new members, not what I expected."

"Shut up Luxus and just leave them alone!" said Kana from her table with a glass cup in her hands. "Besides their pretty strong."

"We can defend ourselves," said Erza and stepped forward to look at Luxus. "I don't know if the others are weak, but I'm not accepting being called weak by a punk."

"Same here!" shouted Mirajane and partially transformed. She gained a dark tail and hands turned to claws. "Come down here so that I can open your eyes."

Laxus ignored their taunts. He smirked at their irritated faces, they weren't allowed on the second floor. Only higher level Mage were allowed to go upstairs, at least they learned the rules.

•••

* * *

•

Makarov grinned as he watched the kids fight each other. Once they grew Fairy Tail would soon rise to the top, or higher not that he cared much. Gildart and Sasuke were famous S-class Mage. Fame was already checked. He could already see the kids growing, they would go far.

The kids were still young, but with times they would grow to be giants.

•••

•••

Sasuke's charcoal black eyes stared at the red head girl. Erza if he remembered right, Makarov mentioned she had talent.

She thrust her sword forward at him. Dodging her attack was child's play. He went as far as to palm the side of the blade and guide it away from him.

This frustrated the girl. She rushed forward with more overpowered strikes.

"Tch," grunted Sasuke and dodged the attacks. He backed away slightly. "Is there a reason for attacking me?"

Being attacked upon returning to the town was not a warm welcome.

The girl paused. "I need to learn how to use my swords, and you have one hanging on your side."

So she cornered him, waited for him to return to town.

Sasuke placed his right hand on the hilt of his blade and stood straight. He didn't know her aside from her being a hard headed girl. She was lucky that he tolerated hard headedness. "You can learn the basic from my notes, anything else I know would be useless to you."

Erza gave him a upset glare. "Why can't I learn the advance moves?"

Sasuke drew his Katana. Blue static flaked off of it and he suddenly stood to her side with his blade an inch from her temple, ready to press forward. "You don't seem like a brat that would kill."

Erza's head tilted to see the blade perfectly arced to press forward. Much like a gun pointing to one's temple, and the blue lightning was scary.

"Hai!" she said quickly realizing that she wasn't an offensive type. The suddenly cold feeling that he exuded was very serious.

Sasuke sheathed his sword and started walking back into the guild. The kids in the Guild seem to all have burdens that push them forward. "I'll be at the Guild in an hour or so. Be there for the notes."

•••

* * *

•••

Erza stared at the notes she received from Sasuke before he left. She stared at the papers in disbelief, it looked like a rocket scientist had tried to solve the answer to life.

Everything was so descriptive, details written down and how the move should feel, what muscles should feel strains. So much information, this wasn't basic. It was the most advance basic style she ever laid eyes on. It covered so much, mistakes that shouldn't be made and what to practice daily.

•••

* * *

••

Kana played with her magical cards and waited for time to pass. Everyone else was out playing or trying to do small jobs.

"You shouldn't waste your time," said a calm voice.

Kana looked up to see Sasuke standing before her table. He was so silent sometime that it scared her, how easy it would be to defeat someone with a surprise attack. "I'm practicing my cards." A weak defense, but with all his S-class jobs, she couldn't join him anymore, thus she didn't have much to do.

**"..."**

Sasuke turned and left, to visit the master again.

Kana sat trying to play with her cards again. "Fuck," she cursed and stood up from her table. Now it bothered her, he had a point. Silently growling she got up and headed for the open ground of the guild.

* * *

**Yo**, I need people to listen. See the story starts at the year X774, the year sasuke joined. I don't specify how time move, but I'll tell you that Gray was nine, when he joined. And Gray was ten when Erza joined. Erza was eleven when she joined. It was really lots of work to pinpoint the real years they joined. Mira, Elfman, and Lisanna all about joined the same time as erza. Evergreen was after Erza and others. If you people knew how much of a headache it gave me... Anyway yeah for those of you asking how old people are.

Let me tell you another part. Prior to X774, four years back, meaning X770. That was the time Sasuke arrived at Earthland. Then spent a year roaming, before meeting Thorn. Three years under Thorn, before Sasuke is alone again. I know most of the important details. Sasuke turns young again, slightly to learn the magic of thorn. Not to a six year old, I just didn't want Sasuke to be in the same age group as the Rest of Fairy Tail's generations. See Sasuke is too serious, and he just wouldn't fit in with them. So I made him older, like Gildart.

AND MOST IMPORTANTLY REvIEw Really it hurts me to see my review so lil. Before I thought I didn't care, since it was always high up, but seeing it so low just hurts. So WEIVER, REIVEW.

And Sasuke's "**Tch**" is a replacement for Sasuke's usual "**Hnn**" just for you people who noticed. Since he changed a bit.


	6. Chapter 6

AP 6 REDONE

I need ideas, And stuff. Really I do, I starting to feel dry. I'm not getting as much ideas as I liked, and if that happens every chapter will be epic like, Ya know? To much epic, and the stories just normal, because everything in it is epic.

Anyway feel free to give me some ideas. Nothing involving cannon please. Something like unexplored, something mentioned during canon.

* * *

X777

A nice tall apartment stood not too far from Fairy Tail's Guild. Inside it had two rooms, and a small living room, with a bathroom and small kitchen.

In a particular room. No furnitures beside simple necessities. A small lamp, and a drawer beside a bed.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open. He got out of his bed and stood up. The window was open, he recalled opening it to feel the cool air, and the wind was softly whistling. It was midnight, and he had only just fallen asleep about an hour ago.

He looked out the window and into the dark skies. Thorn's magical signature had just simply disappeared. As if completely erased. Thorn's magical signature had always been felt slightly, but its sudden disappearance felt as if Thorn's presence was dead. Thorn couldn't have died so easily, at least not without a fight. And Sasuke was confident that he would have felt Thorn fight if one had occurred.

Sasuke moved his gaze to Fairy Tail's Guild. It was visible from his window and now it was three years since he became a member, X774 and had been trained by Thorn at the start of X771. His gaze moved to his hand, which clenched. He hadn't aged much since then, Thorn's magic had messed up his age and growth. He only looked seventeen, and it has been six years when he last looked like a fourteen year old. In another six years he would likely look nineteen or twenty, his natural young look didn't help much.

"Tch," he grunted. He wasn't sure what he had just felt, but Thorn was alive. He was sure of that, although something had definitely happened.

He wouldn't let it trouble him. The golden dragon was strong. Thorn wouldn't die easily.

Sasuke laid down to sleep, but got back up as he realized he wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon.

•••

* * *

•••

Makarov sat laughing cheerfully on a table. He just witness Gray try to defeat Erza.

Kana was practicing some card tricks on her table alone.

"You kids are so full of energy," said Makarov with a large smile.

"Another victory Erza," said Luxus with sarcasm from the second floor.

"He was dumb enough to undress in front of me," said Erza and ignored the sarcasm. "And its not much of a victory."

"He's wasn't complementing you," said EverGreen from another table, a girl with brown hair and wore glasses. She was another new member. A month in or so. Her name came from the color her clothes were, which was Green.

Evergreen was ignored.

"Picking on kids again Erza!" said Mirajane loud enough for everyone in the Guild to hear.

Erza grew a tick mark on her forehead and turned to glare at the one who demeaned her victory. "Mirajane you want to start something?"

"It wouldn't be worth my time," shot Mirajane back with a smug tone and messed with her nails.

Erza drew her sword out.

"They're going at it again," said Elfman who was sitting on a table with his sister Lissana.

"Mira-chan likes fighting with Erza-chan," replied Lissana with a bright smile and watched her sister violently attack Erza. "It's funny."

"Yes yes! I love this place already!" shouted a new voice.

Heads turned toward the voice. Erza and Mirajane stopped their fighting to see who it was that was shouting.

Makarov stood next to a kid that hadn't been there before. Pink hair and a checkered scarf.

"Everyone meet Natsu!" said Makarov with a large smile. "I found him yesterday, but he's all fired up today."

Everyone simply stared at the grinning pink hair boy. An eleven year old, same age as Gray and Lisanna.

"A newbie," said Gray with a fake arrogant tone. He continued with an air of confidence. "Did you dye your hair to cover your shame?"

Gray met a punch to the face.

"Say that again you shameless bastard" shouted Natsu proudly and stood above Gray who was still in only his boxer.

Natsu was punched back by surprise with a ice covered fist.

"That hurt!" shouted Gray and got up holding his nose.

Natsu was picking himself up with a swollen cheek. "You bastard." He lunged at Gray with fire on his fist.

Gray met him head on with his own ice covered fist.

"Ice and fire," said Mirajane with a deadpan tone. "I can see that it truly does not mix."

"I like the newbie," said Kana from her table.

Elfman added his two cents. "He's manly."

Lissana laughed at her brother's obsession with being a man.

Reedus an older member of Fairy Tail entered the Guild, he promptly picked a job and left. He didn't want to babysit. The kids were little monsters. He was just an average Mage and kids were too much problems.

••_  
+

* * *

•••

Natsu smashed into a table and broke it with his weight. He got up clutching his stomach and tears forcing their way out of his eyes. "That hurt!"

"Then don't pick a fight with me," said Mirajane with a smile. Her demon like hands opening and closing as if stretching.

Natsu forced the tears down and crawled to a table to sit at, next to a bruised Gray who had picked a fight with Erza earlier.

The Guild's entrance was opened.

Gray cowered as he saw who it was and quickly tried to hide himself. The Guild had many destroyed tables. Plus the only people present was himself, Mirajane and Natsu. It wouldn't be hard to guess who had done it.

Natsu looked at the person simply stood at the entrance. He opened his mouth to shout what the guy wanted, but Mirajane was quick to stop him. She had her claws covering his mouth as he struggled to yell.

"Welcome back Sasuke," greeted Mirajane with a nervous smile. She innerly promised herself to not babysit Gray and Natsu again when they were grounded for fighting. Her eyes tried not to wander over the various destroyed furnitures.

Sasuke's eyed Natsu before looking at Mirajane.

"Clean up," said Sasuke and walked past her. He took the stairs and disappeared.

Natsu bit Mirajane's hand. She pulled her hand away from the painful bite.

"Who was that?" asked Natsu as he stared at the stairs. Stairs meant one thing. "S-class."

"That's Sasuke," muttered Gray and watched the stair carefully. "He's the strongest Mage in Fairy Tail."

"I thought that was Gildard?" asked Natsu. Gildard had seem monstrously strong.

"We still don't know for sure," answered Mira softly. "But Gildart once said Sasuke was stronger."

Natsu smiled widely. "Another strong guy, I want to fight him!"

Mira pounded his head. "Idiot you have no hope against him, as if a little kid even has a chance against someone like him. Few people even make him use magic, he just beats them down physically."

"Your not that much older than us Mira!" shouted Natsu as he got back from the bob to the head. "Your only thirteen."

He was beat up before he could say another thing.

"Never mention a girls age," warned Mirajane and looked at the ruined bar. "And start cleaning."

Gray rushed off to find a broom.

•••

* * *

••

Sasuke sat with his eyes closed on a comfortable wooden chair in the second bar in the second floor above. The bar wasn't used much, since their weren't many S-class mages.

He was simply resting, and waiting for the old Guild Master to return. To talk about the new member of Fairy Tail. Natsu used Dragon Slayer magic. Despite Luxus, Makarov and Iwan knowing he was a Dragon Slayer magic user, not many really knew that he was one.

He never used his magic, or never really had to. His sword and Taijutsu were always enough to handle any Job.

His eyes opened revealing his charcoal black eyes. A small smirk made itself appear on his face as he saw who had arrived to greet him.

Luxus stood not far from him. Yellow lightning danced in Luxus`s hands.

"You don't seem to accept losing well," said Sasuke with an uninterested tone. As if he had just noticed.

Luxus' hands clenched into a fist. The boy glared at him. "When it comes to lightning, I will be second to none."

"That is where you are wrong," answered Sasuke softly and smirked. "Your not second, your third."

Luxus' glare darkened. He opened his palms and charged up, the yellow lightning sparking off of him. "I promised myself not to show anyone this, until I was ready to become Fairy Tail's Master."

Luxus' arms bulged slightly and became scale like. More lightning gathered on his arms.

Sasuke remained unfazed and kept sitting on his chair.

"I hate that attitude of yours!" growled Luxus and bolted directly at Sasuke. He cocked his right hand back, intent on giving it his all.

Sasuke stood. He let Luxus near, inches away from landing a solid punch.

Luxus' mouth opened wide as he was tossed above into the air and his hands moving to clutch his stomach. His back slammed into the ceiling breaking it before falling on the floor. Luxus struggled to breath.

"You had power, but you don't have the speed to land a punch on me," said Sasuke and lowered his knee. He had countered just a split second before Luxus could hit him.

Luxus remained silent as he laid on the floor. Another defeat, even after using his trump card.

"Fix the ceiling," said Sasuke and left leaving Luxus alone to accept defeat.

Naruto Uzumaki, the Second Sage, thought Sasuke to himself as he sat on top of the Guild's roof.

He would have never believed that the loud idiot from Team Seven would have become such a Legend.

Now this Guild had idiots like Naruto full of them.

Sasuke let a small smile grace his face and watched the sun go down. Another peaceful day, at least for him.

~~~~X784

* * *

Sasuke was the first person to feel the sun's ray in Magnolia town from Fairy Tail's roof. He was an early riser and had done his morning exercise before waiting for the sun to rise.

He watched the streets below.

He saw Levy arrive with her team. Jet and Droy at her side. They were the first to arrive at the Guild.

Kana arrived shortly after them, she looked to be drunk again.

Gray arrived without his clothes on, and left quickly to retrace his steps.

Elfman arrived with Mirajane. The two seemed to be happy with the new day.

Sasuke remembered their youngest sister and shook the thought away. She was likely dead, from a past mission. Her death had changed the two drastically. Elfman was afraid of using his power to its full potential, and Mirajane had become a soft and gentle teen instead of her usual bad girl attitude.

Bickslow, Evergreen, and Freed Justine came and went. Those three had become strong and had become Laxus' servant/friends and Guards.

Wakaba Mine arrived with Romeo a kid that was the son of Macao Conbolt. The two were arguing.

Gray returned. This time with his clothes on.

Loke walked the street in front of Fairy Tail. He paced back and forth for about half an hour before two woman's in their early twenties arrived. He put his arms around both and entered the Guild.

Warren Rocko arrived alone and entered the Guild with an unusually bored face.

Erza arrived at the guild shortly and left just as quickly as she arrived. She looked to be leaving town for a job.

Mystogan passed the Guild shortly after Erza and left just as she did.

Sasuke didn't take much notice to the people leaving the Guild. It was normal, but he was extremely attentive a trait from the Uchiha clan.

Sasuke eyed two returning figures that entered Magnolia. It was obvious who one was, as only one person in Fairy Tail had a cat, but the person accompanying Natsu was new.

Sasuke frowned slightly. Natsu had went off to search for Igneel, the Dragon that had raised him apparently and instead brought a girl back. Natsu was easily side tracked.

Sasuke went back to simply enjoying the silence and enjoying the warm day.

Fairy Tail was growing again.

Romeo walked out of the Guild looking depressed.

Natsu followed and gave the kid a pat on the head and left. Happy trailed behind Natsu.

The girl from earlier came out and ran after Natsu.

* * *

Ok, Please review, I know some of you just go on your way, but please take a minute of your time, and tell me what you think.

I've received reviews, but some leave me thinking. Like "This is Really Good!"

What was good? Please tell me. OR the average short review. "Awesome chapter!, Please update."

I feel stretched sometimes.


	7. Chapter 7

Apprenticed Again.

* * *

Umm I had this chapter ready a few days ago, but just didn't have the time to actually update. People probably expected me to keep my updating streak, but it seem to have ended.

I also had some trouble with this chapter. It was hard to think of something to put in here, that other writers for Fairy tail/Naruto crossover haven't already done. There are plenty of writers who go with the script of canon, and when I say that, I mean "Word for Word." They just add Naruto laughing at the joke and his own though, then a original sentence in, to make Fairy people laugh. Point is, its hard to do something people haven't written already, or at least the same feeling to it. Anyone get me?

Anyway this is the next chapter.

* * *

Sasuke landed softly on solid ground and took off running through a barren land. The land had Cactuses here and there, dry, desert like.

A giant horned Cyclops chased after him. It was the reason why he was in the dry land in the first place.

It was a hideous thing, its eye blood shot red, and its pale yellow skin. The stench it gave off would have had made many feel like vomiting.

Sasuke stopped running and turned to face the Cyclops. He was far enough from town that none would be hurt by the it.

It rushed onto him and smashed its fist down on him. Needless to say the fist missed and Sasuke stood on it's giant fist. Without hesitation he drew he sword and ran across its limb, before he reached its head.

Sasuke plunged his sword into its only eye. He retracted his sword and moved as the Cyclops' hands came smashing into its own face. Sasuke jumped into the air as it fell backwards. He turned in mid-air and guided his fall, right onto the Cyclops' chest.

His sword entered smoothly into the Cyclops' chest, piercing through the heart.

The Cyclops died instantly, all its struggles stopped and became peaceful.

"Tch," grunted Sasuke and set the body on fire. Another job completed. His eyes grew sharp as he felt someone arrive.

"And here I was thinking I was the only one who would choose this job," said a voice. The voice was muffled.

Sasuke looked toward the source of the voice. A person stood not far from him, too close for a ninjas safety. Especially when they were the only two in the barren land. The person was completely covered, Sasuke couldn't even see the person's eyes. He also couldn't tell if the person was a man or woman.

"This meeting isn't a coincidence," stated Sasuke and flicked his sword, cleaning his sword of the Cyclops' blood. The chances of two S-class Mage choosing the same job was very low, and that wasn't taking into account that only three job posters were made for each job. Meaning it was even lesser for two Guild Mages to meet, due to only three guilds would get the same job offer.

The figure laughed. "Your right." The person waited for him to speak.

"..."

"Not the talker I see," said the person and chuckled. "Your right about this meeting not being a coincidence."

Sasuke nodded and stood upright, his right hand unconsciously moving to the hilt of his sword. This person didn't seem to be from any guild, possibly a dark guild instead. The possibility that this person was from a legal guild was low from the way the person didn't give much thought of the dead Cyclops.

"I was simply trying to get a feel of Fairy Tail's top Mages, to see if they were really what the fuss is about," said the person. The person looked at the Cyclops remain. "Seeing a burned Cyclops doesn't tell me much."

Sasuke turned and started to walk away. It was just another jealous Mage that was hoping to gain fame by defeating him. Their were many of those, hoping to obtain a quick rise to fame by defeatingSasuke Uchiha, fame S-class Mage of Fairy Tail.

"I wouldn't go if I were you, or the closest town from here might experience a disaster," said the person. A threat, but whoever the person was, it was obvious that the person didn't know him, not that many people did.

"Do what you like," replied Sasuke and walked on. "Those people don't concern me."

He was telling the truth, but the closest town, was a Era, and it wasn't a town. It was a city where the Council's HQ was located. If those people died, then he might even scream a 'Yay.'

Sasuke heard another laugh from the person and footsteps that followed him.

"You caught my lie, but now I'll have to force you to fight," said the person. Sasuke felt the person's magical power rise.

Sasuke stopped walking and looked ahead of him. The barren dry land was turning to sand, everything was simply dying. No, everything was aging. Sand was his strength, not his weakness. This person was an idiot.

Sasuke turned to face the person and grabbed the hilt of his sword. One thing the person was unaware of was that he had already been subtly having sand gather on the person.

"You really want to die," stated Sasuke and pressed his thumb upward against the hilt of his sword. His sword was drawn.

The person laughed.

Sasuke rushed the person. He was in front of the figure within just a moment. Kusanagi was slashed against the person's stomach.

The person seemed very shocked by his speed, but had avoided a fatal injury by managing to jump back.

Sasuke stabbed his sword forward, it didn't reach, but the lightning edge that shot out did.

The person screamed in pain and fell on the ground knees first, but the lightning disappeared quickly. Time magic again, making his lightning disappear.

Sasuke stepped back from the person. He was done, the person would definitely lose. A girl if the scream he had heard was any clue.

"You, your such a looker too," said the woman. She stood up. "It's too bad you have to die for my plans."

Sasuke remained silent.

"No, for you to die would be such a waste, you'll be my puppet!" shouted the woman. Her arms thrusted forward at him.

Sasuke felt a wave of confusion fall upon him. He couldn't tell up from down, or if what he stood on was ground. His eyes flared to life. His sharingan activated, the first time in over a decade.

The confusion disappeared. The world became absolutely clear again. The world was in perfect clarity, he could see micro movements from the woman, her sudden anxiety. The vivid details all came to him on their own, the subtle fear that the woman now felt. She was hiding it, but his eyes could see her body unconsciously moving back.

Sasuke's sharingan glowed. The three commas in his eyes spinning, and penetrating the opponent with their gaze.

"Illusions do not work on me," stated Sasuke. His mood darkened as he remembered what he hated most. He hated being controlled more than anything else. "You, Are you ready to die"

Sasuke stood next to the woman, the wind blowing from his movements. The ground where he had once stood exploded into powders of sands.

Blue lightning sparked off of his body and his sword was ready to slice her in half.

She moved perfectly to dodge him, but his eyes had foreseen her movements. His free hand shot out and grabbed her by the neck. His sharingan disappearing, he no longer needed it.

The woman took a second to realize that she was caught. The speed of his movement beyond her. She only had time to twitch before he attacked.

Sasuke electrocuted her with direct contact. Lightning to the neck was certainly painful. She had severely underestimated his strength, power, and speed.

She screamed in agony.

Sasuke let go of her neck and jumped back as runes appeared alongside him.

He skidded back and watched the runes glow and fail to find their target. The runes self destructed creating a dust of sand.

He waited for the dust to clear.

Sasuke moved his gaze to the second enemy that now stood next to the woman. It looked to be ab old Mage, but he wasn't certain. The mask hid too much to be certain, but it was definitely a man.

"I'm glad I decided to check up on her," said the Mage. "I had a feeling that you would be too much for her."

Sasuke sheathed his sword. What he was seeing was now just magic., a false illusion The real ones had escaped. The sands he had coated the woman in, it was already quite far.

If he wanted he could reach the people, but he was sure that they might already have traps in place for him.

Sasuke lifted his hands. His control over the sand was disappearing, but he was sure he could leave one more mark on his enemies.

Lifting his left hand, he clenched it into a fist. "Sand Coffin."

Sasuke felt his sands partially crush the woman's leg before the sands disappeared from his senses.

"Tch," grunted Sasuke. It wasn't anything permanent, but he was certain the woman wouldn't be walking for a time.

He needed to return to the Guild. It was going to a be a long walk back to Fairy Tail, maybe he should have followed Natsu and help with the search for Macou, at least then he wouldn't have to be ambush.

•••

* * *

••

Lucy arrived at the Guild first thing in the morning. After the crazy rescue the other day, this new day felt better. No more Balkans.

"Your here early," said Kana from an empty table with just herself. She had a light blush on her face and a barrel of beer in her hands.

She appeared to be the only one in the Guild.

"I woke up early today," explained Lucy and smiled brightly. "I couldn't sleep so I came here."

"Hmm there not much to do right now, everyone is still sleeping," answered Kana and drank from her bottle. "It's still only seven AM."

"Hi Lucy," greeted Mirajane who appeared from behind the bar with a bright smile. She was dragging a barrel into the guild.

"Hi," greeted Lucy back and helped Mira dragged the barrel behind the counter of the bar.

A small card fell from Mirajane's dress.

Lucy bent down and picked it up. "Mira you dropped this," she said and held it up for Mirajane to see.

Mira looked at it for a moment before smiling. "Of that, that's just a Fairy Tail info card."

"Cards for members of Fairy Tail, tells tidbits about whoever it is of," said Kana from her table. She peered closely at the card from across the bar, but shook her head as she realized that she was too drunk.

Lucy looked at the card and read it out loud. "Sasuke Uchiha, S-Class Mage, Known for his sword mastery, and being Fairy Tail's handsomest Mage."

She flipped it over and saw his picture. He was definitely handsome, but she quickly questioned herself why she hadn't heard of him before, like Loke or Mirajane. She looked to Mirajane and Kana.

The two looked eerily silent as they looked at her.

"What?" asked Lucy. They were suddenly acting strange as if she shouldn't have read the card.

"I didn't know you were making a card for me to Mirajane," said a soft voice from behind Lucy.

Lucy turned to face the owner of the voice behind her. He sat casually on a empty table, his sword loosely hanging at his side.

"I was thinking everyone should have one," replied Mirajane quickly. She looked a bit embarrassed. It was a hobby of hers.

"I think it was spot on," said Kana drunkly and laughed.

Lucy remained silent as she didn't know Sasuke Uchiha had existed.

Sasuke face remained blank before he gave a soft nod to Mira. He then looked at Lucy who stood still looking nervous. "Welcome to Fairy Tail."

"Thank you," replied Lucy quickly. She was uncertain of how to answer him.

"Your not usually here, so what gives?" asked Kana from her table. She hiccuped.

"I was looking for the Master," answered Sasuke and stood up from his table. "Ja'ne."

Sasuke left the guild leaving the three silent.

"And that Lucy was Sasuke," said Mirajane with a smile. "He doesn't talk much, but he's definitely a Fairy Tail through and through."

Lucy was about to reply, but Natsu bursted into the bar with happy.

"Lucy let's go on a job!" shouted Natsu.

Lucy sighed. "After I make my contract with my new key."

The two suddenly had wide eyes in anticipation.

Lucy smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

Apprenticed A. Eight

Not reallly exciting here, and I have this big plot in my head for the future, but I don't want to skip these small scenes and important character build up thing. Get what I'm saying? Yeah, its something that other Fairy Tail crossover with Naruto haven't done yet. Its original, and its killing to just not jump there, but then I wouldn't have a place to start at.

Call this a filler, or not. ( Feel like everything is a filler to me)

* * *

"It may be best that you didn't take that job Levi, that job just became troublesome."

That was what Sasuke heard when he entered to the Guild. Makarov revealing the update of the mission, job.

The conversation came to a halt with his presence. He usually didn't enter the guild, and his expressionless face made many hesitant to talk around him.

Makarov though wasn't one of those. "Sasuke! I was looking for you."

Sasuke lifted a questioning eyebrow.

"How about you and I go to a bar hang out?" asked the old Guild master with a disturbing grin. "Dance with some girls."

"I want to accompany you two if possible," said Loke with a straight face, but the small trickle of blood below his nose betrayed him.

"Using Sasuke for such a selfish reason!" shouted an appalled Mirajane. She shook her nose with a disapproving frown.

Sasuke remained silent. He wasn't quite sure how to reply, so he made the most logical answer. "I'll pass."

Levi and the rest of Shadow gear made their way over to him. Jet a blond adult teen, and Droy a black hair Mage, same age as Jet.

"Want to join us for a game Sasuke?" asked an uncertain Levi.

Sasuke gave Shadow Gear a questioning look. They didn't seem to know how to answer to his gaze.

"Cards," said Kana from her table, she held up a deck of cards. "All in have to put in Jewels."

Sasuke eyed the deck of cards, then looked at the table, Makarov was already sitting next to Kana and taking ahold of the card from her to shuffle it.

He made his way over to Kana's table with Shadow gear following behind with cheers. They were starting to get bold again, and they had completely forgotten about the job that they had been discussing.

Mirajane brought drinks. She smiled brightly at him.

Sasuke took a seat, he could feel all eyes on him. He would show them, Naruto hadn't been the only one in team seven to have the Devil's luck.

•••

* * *

••

Sasuke eyed his empty wallet, maybe his luck was battle oriented. With the way he had lost, he was sure he would have lost against even Tsunade of the Sannin. He put away his wallet, and looked back at his audience(Guild).

"I'm done," he finished lamely. He could feel some people breath in relief, some people took losing badly. Kana whose magic was card oriented, hated losing and would beat whoever could best her in a card game.

"Now now Sasuke, that was a pretty good game," said Makarov from his seat, with his size, it looked like a platform.

"Tch," grunted Sasuke, the pep talk wasn't necessary. Makarov needed it more himself, the Guild Master had lost plenty and Kana was already putting it to good use, the new barrels of beer would last another day maybe.

Sasuke left with a flicker, he was done letting them hold in their laughter.

He stood on the Guild's roof. It was still early.

"Sasuke," said Makarov's voice from behind him.

Sasuke turned to face the old man sitting at the very top of the roof.

Makarov smiled brightly at him. "I was just about to leave, and I thought maybe you'd like to join me."

"The meeting?" asked Sasuke. He had already noticed patterns in Makarov's schedule when meeting other Guild Masters.

"Yes, that one," replied Makarov brightly and placed on a pointed hat on his head. It had small Fairies on it.

Sasuke nodded, it wouldn't be the first time he acted as a bodyguard for the old Master. There were many who would love to see Makarov die.

•••

* * *

"This world is full of mysterious power, Dragons, Mages, and talking Cats," said Shukaku from within its confine prison, or home.

Sasuke ignored Shukaku's rambling, the raccoon was always talking of some nonsense.

"I may be slightly mad!" shouted Shukaku, and slammed itself against Sasuke's steel like mental shield. "But I'm right."

Slightly didn't cover how insane Shukaku was. It had once tried to get out and have a match with Thorn, a fight against a Dragon, whose roar could destroy a forest. Ichibi was just slightly mad, but it could also level a forest if it actually tried.

"Sasuke you alright?" asked Makarov.

The old man was walking slightly ahead of him, leading the way trough a forest trail.

Sasuke nodded. He kept his pace slow and took long strides to even out the Master's walking pace with his own.

"I've been thinking of your report from the other day," said Makarov. He was referring to the ambush. "I think it's someone from the council, which is obvious if you think about it, but I also don't think we can do much until we catch them red handed."

"Tch," grunted Sasuke. He hated people high up in political power, they were hard to accuse of anything.

"But that power you described from the mysterious woman, it's definitely lost magic," added Makarov in as an afterthought.

"It could have been another S-class Mage who would have chosen the job," said Sasuke. It could have been Luxus or Erza.

"It just wasn't their type of jobs," replied Makarov with a slight grin as he walked. "Erza wouldn't want to deal with a disgusting Cyclops and Laxus isn't.. (into saving people.)

Makarov became silent before speaking again. "It was a job someone like you or Gildart would take."

Sasuke nodded, but it was really only him. Gildart was on the century job or mission. He was still searching.

As if reading his thoughts, Makarov said, "Maybe you shouldn't have decided who would take that job, on the flip of a coin."

"He got lucky," answered Sasuke. Truthfully he had been the one who had wanted the job, but Gildart had been adamant on having it. Gildart had offered to take it together, but Makarov had wanted one of them to stay at the Guild, be a role model as he had called it.

Makarov laughed. "Yes he did, I remember him shouting it in your face."

Sasuke didn't give a reply and kept following.

"Remember that time when Natsu tried to use a sword?" asked Makarov.

Sasuke's impassive face turned into a small smirk as he remembered Natsu's terrible attempt at becoming a swordsman.

"He thought it was what made Erza and you strong," said Makarov with a light chuckle. "Those kids have grown on me so much."

Sasuke opened his mouth to reply, but before he could utter a syllable, a light green toad slapped itself onto his face.

Sasuke had the time to dodge it, but the sudden appearance of the toad had frozen him.

He heard Makarov chuckling at his misfortune.

"Judging by your reaction you have a history with toads," said Makarov with amusement.

"I... Used to know a Toad boy," corrected Sasuke with a small smile at his untintentional joke. Naruto was definitely a Toad boy... Or Fox.

"That's the first I heard about your past and it's about a Toad boy," said Makarov with a laugh.

"Its pointless for me to tell it, it's all behind me," replied Sasuke with a even voice and remembered Naruto's words. "It's the future that I look forward to."

"That's true," replied Makarov with a wise tone. "Can't live in the past."

Sasuke didn't answer. He knew too much of that.

* * *

***Skid through the day

* * *

•Clover Town

Sasuke toyed with lightning in the regular meeting mansion, as he silently waited for the Guild Masters to finish their meetings. He sat on a table alone and ignored the ramblings of the carefree Guild Masters.

Makarov was slightly drunk, and talking nonsense with two other Guild Masters. Quatro Cerberus' Guild Master, Gold-Mine, and Blue Pegasus' Guild Master, Bob.

"Why'd you bring this young lad here... again?" asked Gold-mine. He eyed Sasuke with a hawk like gaze.

Makarov smiled brightly and chucked a bottle of beer. His cheeks slightly pink from intoxication. "Sasuke he's here to make sure I don't do anything stupid, while drunk."

"Oh like last time?" asked Bob. Bob was a chubby girlish man. "You fell in a lake and almost drown."

"It was a kiddy pool," corrected Gold-mine, his tone amused.

Makarov's pink cheeks flushed more as he remembered that they were still picking on him about his height. He stammered, "It was a magically enlarged kiddy pool."

The other guild masters over hearing his claim all laughed.

Makarov pouted, his expression quickly changed when a messenger bird arrived to deliver him a letter.

"Mirajane sent you this letter," said the small bird and gave him the letter.

Makarov pout turned into a bright smile again. "At least I have the cutesy little students!"

The other two let him take the claim. Fairy Tail had the beautiful Mirajane and Erza Scarlet.

Sasuke also looked at the letter as Makarov opened it.

"We've got some wonderful news for you Master," said a small pop up figure of Mira from the letter. "Erza formed a Team with Natsu and Gray, Happy and Lucy are of course with them also."

Makarov went silent as he heard the news. Mira waved a cuts goodbye and disappeared back into the letter.

"Sasuke you think you can go watch them?" asked Makarov, his tone worried about the destruction that they might cause.

"No," replied Sasuke from his seat. "That letter is a day old."

That was enough to let Makarov know that it was too late to stop them. They were maybe halfway done with a job, if they had chosen one, why else would Erza make a team?

"Oh," replied Makarov and looked back at the silent Guild Masters who didn't understand his predicament. "I guess I'll party until tomorrow."

Sasuke resumed to simply waiting.

He had a feeling that they would be seeing the new team soon enough.

••

Yo! Please review, and thank you to you nice readers who do. I was crushed about my lack of reviews, but its slowly going up.

There were some reviewers who touched my heart. (Not really)

Comments like, "How did I miss this." Really had me feeling good, I think I even got high off of it. Glad my hobby makes people a bit glad.

Question how do I make a Black dot with my keyboard? I have to go through to much trouble to get it, like those up there. Pm it, too lazy to dig through google. (just a thought)

OH, and LAstly, please help point out errors, if you really have time, just send me a rewrite of my chapter, LOL( There really short anyways)


	9. Chapter 9

I've been busy, but I already have the next chapter written. This chapter is short, I tried not to simply do that add in thing. And thanks to one of you reviewers, for the Alt •

* * *

Sasuke stood up when he felt a malicious intent near the meeting Mansion.

He looked for Makarov, and realized that the old master had snuck out. Protecting the old Guild Master was unnecessary, since few could actually match the elder Mage, but there was no way he'd let unnecessary harm pass Makarov.

He silently stalked out of the mansion, leaving the other Guild Masters alone to talk, which was all they had been doing for over two days now. The meeting felt like a kid's party, than what should have been a serious meeting.

He came out into a well maintain open backyard. All the Guild's participating in the meeting funded it's maintenance.

He found Makarov.

The old Master was talking to a very injured Mage, the Mage held a gloomy looking flute. A skull like shape, a very suspicious flute just by glancing at it.

Sasuke eyed the flute and realized that it was the flute that he had sensed, he could feel the darkness in it, nothing too frightening, but enough to warrant caution. He would act first and ask questions later.

Sasuke was on the injured Mage within just a second, his right leg brutally smashing and holding the mage to the ground and the flute in his hand.

"I was handling it," mumbled Makarov as he looked at the flute that Sasuke crushing, hand pulsing with lightning as he destroyed it.

A disgusting energy leaked away from the shattered pieces of the flute before disappearing.

"We're here!" shouted several voices together.

Sasuke turned to the source of the noise. Erza and her newfound team were all rushing over them, Natsu in particular jumped up in the air and created a giant flaming fist. It looked to be a powerful attack.

"Surprise attack!" shouted Natsu. The group Natsu was with all halted in surprise, it definitely surprised them.

Sasuke swayed backward and let Natsu pass him slightly over, before he lifted his right leg and kicked Natsu, much like one would kicking a passing ball. He resumed to stand calmly and heard Natsu smash into something.

"Master your alright!" shouted Erza in relief, she was the first to break out of shock.

Lucy, Gray and Happy sighed in relief and laughed as Erza hugged the small master, who didn't appreciate the way he was handled.

Sasuke chose to slowly disappear when he noticed where he had tossed Natsu. Natsu had smashed into the regular meeting mansion with the surprise attack. That wasn't going to fly with the old Masters that had been in there.

* * *

As always please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Apprenticed Again 10

Really short chapter. I promise, and I mean it, the next one will be larger.

•••

* * *

Sasuke had been enjoying a light nap on the second floor of Fairy Tail's Guild, but had awoken when he heard small rustlings.

He had easily located the source of the noise.

Happy was trying to reach for a job at the request board. The Cat didn't seem to be thinking at full capacity, it would have easily reached the job request if it used its wings.

Sasuke silently crossed the distance between the board and himself.

Happy just reached the paper, and pulled it off of the wall when Sasuke snatched it from him. Happy quickly hissed in surprise, and its claws were drawn, but quickly cowered when it realized just who had snatched the paper from it. Catching it off guard made it react like any other cat.

Sasuke eyed the job description, removing a curse from a Island, and it looked to be the easiest looking job on the board. At least the job wasn't the most dangerous, a surprising choice since Natsu would most certainly take the most dangerous option if offered.

Happy looked terrified that he had been caught trying to steal a job list. An S-class job, which Makarov had made specifically forbidden for Natsu. Of course Makarov should have known, make something forbidden, and Natsu would want it more.

Sasuke had half a mind to take the paper away, but he remembered his own outrageous first C-rank mission. He was sure Natsu had the devil's own luck on his side.

"Don't let anyone else see you," he advised and handed Happy the paper back. He added as a afterthought. "There isn't a Fairy Tail Member who can't take care of their own."

Happy took the paper meekly and said, "Aye."

Sasuke watched the cat fly away. He took a job from the board, but placed it back deciding he wanted to wait and see what would happen.

•••

••

* * *

"How are you feeling?" asked Jellal.

Ultear glared at him from the chair she sat on. "Better."

"You never did tell me how your leg was injured?" inquired Jellal. He gave her a soft curious gaze, and lowered his eyes to her left leg. It was wrapped in medical tape, a portion of it at least.

Ultear ignored his question and instead stood up on both legs. She looked at Jellal with a smile. "It was a Fairy's fault."

Jellal's expression grew curious. "I didn't think one would be able to actually hurt you, unless it was that Scarlet witch."

Ultear glared at him for automatically assuming her injurer was the one girl he thinks about constantly. Despite his brainwashing he clearly still only thought of Scarlet Erza.

"No," she replied with an icy tone. "It was someone much more experience than her, I was testing myself against someone more male."

Jellal's expression turned into a light smile. "Oh, and how did you do?"

"If Fairy Tail's Uchiha Sasuke gets involve in your grand plan, you'll likely find yourself defeated." replied Ultear with a condescending tone.

"Oh, but that's why I have you," replied Jellal confidently with a smile. "You will be the one to distract those dangerous Mages."

Ultear smiled darkly. She did want revenge on that man. She was going to get even, although facing him directly and winning would be impossible. She would need a less direct approach.

She looked down at her healing leg, and reminded herself to keep away from Sand. She had underestimated Uchiha Sasuke, she was lucky he hadn't killed her when he had the chance.

She looked back at Jellal, and smiled. "I'll think of something, but I can't promise that I'll possibly be able to distract someone like him for long."

Jellal only gave her a reassuring smile.

Ultear frowned. He actually thought he was the manipulator. It was quiet sad to see. She controlled time, her powers were all about control, yet he thought he was controlling her. It made her smile to herself.

•••

* * *

••

"Oi Sasuke!" shouted Makarov. The short headmaster waltz through the lobby of the Guild in a drunken state.

Sasuke who had been minding his own business was slightly surprised by the sudden shout. Sasuke turned and greeted the Guild Master. "Hello Makarov."

The Guild Master's face was red from the alcohol. "Yeah, have you seen Natsu? I need someone to light up a camp fire. Also Lucy, Gray and Gray...hmm?"

"Camp fire?" asked Sasuke curiously to get the Old Made's attention. Makarov tended to have random ideas and activities when drunk.

"Marshmallows," replied Makarov with a watery mouth forgetting what he had been contemplating about Natsu's group of friends.

Sasuke wanted to answer the Guild master that he didn't know where Natsu was, but he knew, and he did not want to lie. The campfire idea and marshmallows also explained why the lobby was so empty, the entire guild was likely waiting for Makarov to return with Natsu and have another party, this time Marshmallows as the theme

"I can light the camp fire," offered Sasuke after thinking about how to avoid Makarov's original question.

Makarov brighten up, but suddenly squinted at him drunkly again. "Is your flame, your flame is it? It must be, your flame is quality flame right? I can't have my marshmallows being undercooked."

Sasuke resisted from doing a face palm, but decided to humor the old Mage. He lifted his right hand. He was going to use a signature technique of his best friend.

The Rasengan had always been a neutral attack. Pure chakra only, and Naruto had improved upon that technique by creating the RasenShuriken. He had mixed his affinity with it.

Sasuke though, his affinities had always been fire, and lightning. Shukaku gave him control over wind, but unless he trained to absolutely master it, his control would be mediocre.

Makarov had leaned in for a closer look when a blue sphere appeared in Sasuke's palm. The blue sphere humming softly from the rapid spiraling. It was beautiful, such pure blue. Makarov back away quickly when the sphere started to glow red, and the temperature rise.

Within moments Sasuke held what looked to be a part of hell in his palm. There was a fire storm within the small spinning orb that he held casually.

Makarov smiled at his jovially and took out a bag of marshmallows. The old Mage drunkly started leading him. "I didn't know you were skilled with flames Sasuke."

Sasuke dispersed his Rasengan, and followed. "My flames are one of my dangerous weapon."

"As long as my marshmallows aren't undercooked." Replied the Guild master.

* * *

Please support bY rating.

Jj


	11. Chapter 11

Apprentice Again 11

Sorry for having taken so long. I have been writing slightly ahead, and have more chapters ready, but I don't feel like it is what it could be. Even this chapter felt lacking, but I don't really feel that this chapter is bad because of that. It could use more originality though, oh, and please review. Tell me what you think, and ideas are welcome.

* * *

Sasuke took a clear look at a yellow slip of paper in his hand. It had been given to him by a Goverment messenger Toad. He frowned when he saw what it was.

The council was charging him for property damage, and anything Fairy tail members might have broken. It even included the mansion that Natsu had destroyed during his attempt at the surprise attack. His eyes twitched as he saw one last extra purchase on his bill. It stated he had to pay for five barrels of sake.

He pocketed the bill, and surveyed the headless Mages that were running in circles. Their panicking was completely unrelated to his bill though, Mirajane had found that a job was missing, and the marshmallow camp out had been canceled. The suspect who had taken the job was Natsu of course.

Natsu was long gone. It was night, and Gray was also missing along with Lucy. Sasuke observed that Makarov was worried by Natsu's rash move. The old Master was fearing the worst out of the mission.

"Natsu will be fine." stated Sasuke loudly enough for Makarov to hear. The Guild became silent almost instantly. Makarov's emotion were wild when he worried.

Makarov became instantly angry, and gave him a sharp angered look, but it soften just as quickly. The old Master puffed his chest with a deep breath, and sighed. Slowly a smile grew on Makarov's face, and brightly grinned. "That rascal gets me so worried sometimes."

Sasuke gave the master a nod, and pocketed the bill. He would take care of the bill another time. He flickered out of the Guild, and appeared on its roof. He gazed at the moon for a moment, before heading for his apartment. He didn't need the Master to ask him to go after Natsu, he would go in the morning.

When morning comes though, he wouldn't be the only one going. Natsu had a head start, hopefully Natsu's team finished the mission by the time he got there.

••••

•••

The pirate ship that Erza took over was quite fast, and looked beautiful in the sunny day light. It sailed over the ocean smoothly, but the crew working it didn't care about the beauty of it. They were more fearful of the sudden change of command, or rather commander.

"Full speed ahead!" shouted Erza, and pointed her sword toward Garuna Island.

"The Demon island?!" shouted the Pirate captain in fear. He coward when Erza turned her icy glare at him.

"I don't care what Island it is, I'm going to bring back those who broke the rule of the Guild, and have them punished." she stated. Her eyes stared down the Captain who nodded his head, and maneuvered the ship, as Erza wanted.

"Rules are made to be broken." stated a voice.

Erza's eyes along with the crew looked upward. Their eyes soon found Sasuke sitting on the mast.

Erza's eyes narrowed at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I am traveling toward Garuna Island to complete a job," replied Sasuke easily, and made the request slip appear in his hand.

Erza glared at him. He stared back at her with his blank expression. The stare off didn't last, Erza broke eye contact, and stared off into the general direction of Demon Island.

"Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Happy have been added as my back up, in case I alone am not enough for the job," stated Sasuke with an even tone. He felt Erza's rage grow, but it eventually dissipated.

She became calm, and seconds passed slowly, before she laughed.

Sasuke waited for an explanation.

She turned her head, and looked right him. "Add me onto that list."

•••

••

The Island appeared the next morning. Time seem to have gone by in an instant for Sasuke, who had fallen asleep on the mast. He took in the beautiful sight, and watched as the boat came to a halt. The Captain was to afraid to near the Island any further, even Erza's threat didn't scare him enough to dock on the Island.

"When I come back, I expect you all here," warned Erza in a low voice. She held the Captain's shirt by the neck as she made the threat.

The man nodded quickly, as did the rest of his group.

Erza smiled at them. "Good."

Sasuke jumped off of the mast, and directly onto the ocean's calm surface.

He walked toward the Island. He heard a splash as Erza jumped behind him to follow. The pirate crew gasping either because he was walking on water, or Erza's change of armor.

Erza's armor increased her speed in water. She reached the Island first, with him following behind at a sedate pace.

Sasuke took a deep breath once he reached land. He smelled Happy. Happy had the strongest odor due to him being a cat. Natsu's odor was always burnt, something charred. Gray was snowy smell, and Lucy's scent was of a cow, likely due to one of her keys.

Erza waited for him. She knew of his sense of smell, which was on par with Natsu's sharp nose.

Sasuke closed his eyes, and focused on the closest magical signature. It was Lucy who was closest. He opened his eyes, and looked toward the direction Lucy was. It wasn't far, and Lucy wasn't alone.

Erza disappeared from his sight. She had rushed into the Island, and through its forest. Sasuke decided he would head somewhere else.

He went deeper into the island. He found what he was searching for, something he had recognized while locating his team. It was inside a old ruin that looked to be hundreds of years old.

The ruin was almost empty, with the exception of what he had sensed, and a single person that was too far away for him to be cautious of.

Sasuke walked against the ceilings to avoid the traps that the place had. He reached a large open space ball room that was basement level. It had a open roof that showed the sky. In the center was a devilish looking creature frozen in ice.

Sasuke circled the frozen creature several times. He walked up the shadowed ceiling, and watched it.

It was dead. He was certain of that, but the remnant of its magical power still remained. Enough that he felt the subtle similarity of the creature's magical power with the cursed flute that he had destroyed. The ice was also strange, still living, and holding the demon's corpse.

"You've read about this demon before," whispered Shukaku in his mind, for once not shouting.

Sasuke closed his eyes, and brought up the image in his head. He had read about it once, the day the infamous Ice Mage Ur died. She was the one who had brought Deloria's rampage to an end.

"Gray's teacher," muttered Sasuke in thought. She had been the one to teach Gray Ice Make. She also died from her encounter with Deloria.

"She must have been quite strong," stated Shukaku. His voice praising a human for once. "Deloria was supposed to be an immortal demon, and now its dead."

Sasuke didn't comment that Shukaku was impressed somewhat easy, not that he was looking down on Ur. At least when compared to the Kyuubi. Kyuubi was not as easy to impress, since Sasuke knew that Naruto had defeated the supposedly immortal Kakuzu, and the immortal demon Moryo. Kyuubi had not been impressed, not until it was defeated by Naruto's own hands.

Sasuke noticed that it was getting dark, time had passed quickly. He was sure he could see the was going to appear soon. Not only that, but someone entered the place. A pale blue haired young man entered. The person walked with overconfidence oozing out of him, as if he had a role to fulfill. He strode through the broken room, and sat on a throne, one made out of solid stone.

Sasuke hid himself deeper into the shadows of the room. He waited to see what the pale blue Mage was planning, and why he was waiting on the throne.

Eventually another entered the room. A person hidden by ridiculous looking mask, and a long mane of hair. The person wore a brown robe that covered most of the person's body. The masked figure walked in with a hunched back.

"Zarti?" questioned the one sitting on the throne, and unconsciously straightening his back.

"Lyon," replied Zarti with a mocking tone, a rough male voice. "Why didn't you kill Gray?"

Lyon sat back down more lax, and remained silent for a moment. "You know I don't prefer blood."

Zarti laughed at the other's answer.

"You say that even when you ordered the complete annihilation of the village," replied Zarti. "Maybe you still see him as a sibling of a sort, after all, you both had the same teacher."

Leon's expression was blank. "I beat him completely, if he decides to try, and stop us again, I will kill him without hesitation."

Zarti laughed again, and turned his head toward the door. A cat faced Mage came running in.

"Zarti?" questioned the Mage before shaking his head, and looking at Lyon. "Reite-sama, I lost against the mage Natsu. Tobi, and Sherry were both defeated also. They were too strong, and... Clever."

Lyon took a look at the small scratch on his subordinate's head, and the sharp claws dipped in paralysis. He shook his head. "Your the only one remaining for the ritual."

Zarti laughed again. "Yuuta will be enough for the ritual, it doesn't matter much anymore even if Fairy Tail tries to intervene. We've collected enough moon drip to melt the ice."

Sasuke recognized the masked figure the moment she had entered ruin's room. She had the same disguise as when she had first confronted him. The mask was new though, last time she had a cloth covering her face.

Their plan to free the demon was guaranteed to fail. He didn't have to stop them, and no one from his team was dead. He didn't need to get involve. He started to leave, but the entire ruin shook, and became uneven. He knew that because the moonlight that had been entering the manmade hole on the ceiling disappeared. Deloria was no longer bathing in the moon's light.

"An earthquake?!" shouted Yuuta, and started pacing back, and forth in panic.

"No, this is his doing," said Zarti answering Yuuta's question. "Yuuta start the ritual."

Zarti didn't need to explain who tilted the ruin because Natsu came through the walls of the room smashing more pillars that supported the ruin.

"What's the meaning of this?" shouted Lyon in outrage.

Natsu looked pissed off. "If the place is tilted then the moonlight won't reach the devil here."

Sasuke watched Yuuta run off to start the ritual above as Natsu attacked.

Zarti appeared to be deciding whether to interfere or not, but instead looked at the tilted ruin. Zarti left leaving Lyon, and Natsu alone.

Sasuke didn't follow Zarti just yet, the person had failed to notice the specks of dust that had climbed on her. It was enough for him to locate her if he needed to later.

He watched Natsu's fight unfold. Lyon proclaiming to wanting to free the demon so he could defeat it, all to surpass Ur who was his teacher.

"This kid is touched in the head!" shouted Shukaku with a maniacal laugh.

Sasuke pushed away Shukaku's annoying laugh, and saw that Natsu wasn't getting anywhere with the battle. He would have interfered had the ruin not suddenly fixed itself. It was Zarti's magic, the time manipulation. She must have reversed the damaged to the pillars. He was originally going to simply observe her, but now he wanted to know her reason for being present in all this.

He left Natsu alone, and tracked down Zarti. It didn't take long to find her. She stood in a open space hall where the pillars she fixed were.

His sudden appearance surprised her. Enough that she jumped back several yards away, and created a sudden gust from her speed. His black Akatsuki robe flapped with it.

"You!" she spat out not bothering to hide her voice anymore.

"You," he replied back casually, and touched his sword.

She chuckled. "Your too late to stop us, Deloria is free, and with it, I'll crush you!"

Sasuke scoffed. She was betting on the dead demon to defeat him. Not only that, but she believed that she would be able to control it. Now he knew her role in Deloria's revival.

"You're to afraid to fight me yourself," stated Sasuke confidently, and drew his sword. "If your not serious you will die."

"Really?" replied Zarti mockingly, and jumped away suddenly as a sword pierced through the floor where she had stood.

A second Sasuke climbed out of the hole, and stood ready. He dusted the ruin's dirt off of him.

Zarti looked between the two Sasuke's. "Clone magic?"

"Call it what you will," replied the first Sasuke. He stepped forward.

"But you know this, I'm capable of much more, have you already forgotten?" continued

the second Sasuke.

Zarti quickly looked back down to her feet, and saw that her boots were coated in sand. She quickly reversed time on them, and the sands flew off, retreating back to the floor. As if they had never gotten on her to begin with.

Sasuke charged at her. She lifted her hand to block him, but she was once again reminded that she could not keep up with him, a kick connected to what might have been her waist underneath the layers of clothes, and sent her flying across the ruin. Her body breaking through the ancient walls.

She got up quickly from the debris that had formed.

Zarti gave the two Sasuke's a look, before she made a smart choice, and ran for it.

Sasuke didn't bother chasing her. She likely wouldn't dare come back, and it would only cause more collateral damage. Her magic might just sink the entire island, assuming the range of her magic was extremely wide.

Sasuke walked back to where Deloria was. Gray was there, he stood in front of the melting demon. Natsu stood beside him arguing that Gray was giving up to easy.

It seemed either Natsu, or Gray had defeated the Ice Mage. Lyon was lying on the floor with his opponents standing victorious.

He was crawling on the floor, and spouting nonsense. The delusional Mage believed he could defeat Deloria, not that it was even alive.

Sasuke saw Erza, and the rest watching from above. They looked afraid of Deloria's revival.

Gray looked ready to use some kind of powerful move. A suicidal move by the look of it.

Deloria's ice prison was almost nonexistent.

"Stop!" Sasuke said. His voice calm, but at the same time it echoed through out the ruin.

Everyone froze. Their eyes moved toward him, and stared. At least they weren't all panicking like headless chickens.

"That thing is dead." stated Sasuke calmly, and motioned for them to look at Deloria, who started to move. It almost seemed as if it was actually alive.

His words proved true when Deloria's body started to collapse. Its arms breaking apart, and soon the rest of its stone turned body.

"Your teacher is amazing!" shouted Natsu to Gray. He jumped around the broken remains of Deloria.

Gray stood frozen in shock as he accepted what had just happened.

Everyone's reason for fighting came to an end.

Lyon's goal was no longer possible. To defeat Deloria. Thus his subordinates no longer had a reason to fight.

Sasuke left before they realized that he was missing. He walked toward the outer edge of the village, and stopped as he realized something obvious. The moon was purple. He hadn't noticed that when he had been inside the ruin, but now that he was out he could see that the moon was completely wrong.

He activated his eyes. He smirked as he realized what must have happened. The moon's concentrated energy had gathered up above the sky. To the point where it became thick enough to create a dome above the island.

Sasuke gathered lightning in his hand, but stopped. He let his lightning fade away. He instead climbed a comfortable tree, and decided to sleep. If his intuition was right then Natsu would fix the problem for him. Chances were that it was part of the job that Natsu had taken, and if not then he would take care of it.

* * *

••••••

The abnormal color of the moon shattered like a delicate window. The purple colored that painted the island disappeared with it, Demon Island's original night color returned.

Sasuke closed his eyes, and enjoyed the moment. His intuition had been right, Natsu's mission had been related to the odd color of the moon. He would have to get the story from Natsu on the way back. He still didn't know the effects the moon had on the island.

* * *

I have been thinking, say I brought Ur back. What do you think she could help with? Also onto another unrelated note. How should I got about Laxus' rebellious age? With Sasuke there the battle would easily end. I'm trying to find a way to avoid him fighting Laxus, but it's hard without making it cheesy, or giving lame excuse. Pm, or review that.

•••••


	12. Chapter 12

Apprenticed Again 12

First things first. I spent an entire day laying out plots. I wrote down tons of things once I decided the path of the story. I know some of you said Ur was a bad idea, but I managed to think of plenty of ideas where she would fit well in. Also I managed to think of a way to handle Laxus.

Oracion Seis also. I'm writing that part at the moment. I wrote like three short chapters ahead of this one. This is two short chapters put together by the way. I figured I just put it together. I request more ideas, and interesting plots I could explore.

Note: This story is rated M, but not Xxx "M" you get me? It's just there for possible bloody, violence.

oh, and I got my sense of humor back. Two chapters ago I had a friend with me. She had this fake lil rubber knife right, and she kept stabbing with it, because I made a funny joke about her. Afterward she said it was pretty funny, and asked me to keep going.

My reply was, "Sorry, you stabbed my sense of humor earlier..."

After that I just couldn't do funny. It was odd, and without my constant a comedian like imagination I lost my ideas on this story as well as inspiration or motivation. Hah.

here you go:

* * *

Sasuke stood on the dock of the hijacked pirate boat. He had other places to be, the mission was done, and if he stayed any longer, Natsu would start challenging him. It was still morning, and the crew was asleep.

He jumped off the boat, and landed onto the surface of the ocean. He looked down, and saw fishes swimming beneath him. His sharp eyes seeing more than regular eyes ever could. He felt a cold burning sensation in his hand reminding him that he had something potentially dangerous at hand.

He opened his palm. Inside was a small pebbled size ice. He wondered if what he was planning was wrong. It certainly wasn't evil, and if it failed he wouldn't pursue it any further. There was a shroud of doubt within his mind, and it wasn't Shukaku.

Sasuke would have stood on the ocean longer in deep thought, but a loud scream snapped him out of it.

"Sasuke!" shouted Natsu from the boat. The scream was more of a moan, Natsu was on a type vehicle after all, which also affected Sasuke, but he had used chakra to push away the dizziness caused by the boat. Dragon Slayer Magic had its ups, and down.

"I"ll catch up!" replied Sasuke loud enough for Natsu to hear, not wanting them to worry, he did not want them to turn the entire boat. He ignored more of Natsu's amazed screams. It was weird that Natsu had the potential to reach the same height of power as Thorn, all Dragon Slayer had the potential to, and possibly even go beyond.

"Gray! Lucy, he's walking on water-"

The distance between them grew until the boat was just a black spot in the distance. Natsu still moaning as he disappeared.

Sasuke shook his head. Natsu was frighteningly similar to Naruto at times. He shook his head, and refocused. Hopefully it wouldn't work, and he wouldn't have to feel as if he hadn't tried, it likely was within his power. If he knew he could do something about a person's happiness, and chose not to, he definitely knew it would make him feel odd around said person, even if that person didn't know.

He was in the middle of the ocean. First he needed an island. Unfortunately there wasn't one near. He would have to make one himself. Making a island isn't as complicated as one would think it was. At least not for someone like him.

He closed his eyes, and reached deep inside. Shukaku's chakra was an intoxicating energy. Just feeling the energy made his body light it gave him a rush. Everything became slow, and nothing seemed impossible. This was the same power as Kyuubi's, but Shukaku granted him power over the sand, earth, and air. The physical enhancement was only a bonus, moving at the speed of the Yondaime Hokage. Well the Yondaime Hokage was faster, but Sasuke knew for certain that he was faster than the Yondaime Raikage.

Shukaku's golden chakra poured out, and coated over him. He raised his hands, and pulled. Every grain of sand that was beneath the ocean gathered below him. The ocean he stood on stirred. The water moved around, just as water in a glass cup would when you swirled it.

Slowly sands started to rise, and what he stood on wasn't water anymore. Water was pushed out, rinsed even. The island grew in size until it was large enough to be a private island. It was big enough to have a small town on it. It didn't have any beauty yet, it was just a flat island with no trees or plants.

Sasuke strengthen the land. It wouldn't' do if it was all washed away days later. His sands followed his will effortlessly.

Sands continued to move above the land. A large sand castle was built in the center. It was just as large as a real castle, but it had a symbols engraved on its walls, Fairy Tail. A large pole stood at the very top of the castle.

Sasuke let Shukaku's chakra recede, and admired his creation. It was the perfect training ground, but that was not the reason he built it.

The reason was to house the block of ice he had taken from Garuna Island. The ice was a living being, Gray's teacher, but that wasn't the reason for making the island. It was more than that.

The ice absorb magic, and strengthen itself. Replicate itself even. It was the ultimate defense. It was Ur who had started the technique, and she was the one who had powered it, until she turned every drop of magic in her body into ice. It was her.

The more magic Deliora used to free himself, the more ice he froze himself in. Magic was spiritual. Spiritual energy powered it, and Deliora was supposedly a demonic spirit. There had been no chance of escaping for it.

Sasuke took the small piece of ice, and threw it directly toward the very top of the castle. It struck the pole that he had built at the very top. Now all he had to do was strike it with a surge of powerful magic, to jump start it. If the magic converted, but had no target it would have to release that energy.

"Natsu would really be helpful here," he muttered, and looked at the clear sky. He hated to ruin such a beautiful day.

A clone poof into existence beside him.

He gathered potent chakra into his lung, while at the same time taking in a deep breath, and blurred through hand-seals. He placed his index finger over his lip, and looked directly at the sky.

The atmosphere immediately became warm.

A giant ball of flame was breathed out. It shot off toward the sky. Halfway through its course it was struck by an invisible ball of wind chakra, courtesy of the clone. Its heat increased astronomically.

"Move back, I may need you later," ordered Sasuke to his clone. He just needed someone there in case things went horribly wrong, and who better to trust than yourself.

Sasuke covered his face to protect himself from the heat, and trusted his clone to follow orders, even though he didn't hear a reply.

His clone ran farther back to avoid the heat wave, off the island, and watched from the distance.

Sasuke waited. The weather started to change as he knew it would. He just needed to lace Shukaku's spiritual energy with his next move.

The sky was slowly covered in clouds. The clouds darkened until it was the very picture of a storm. The ocean started to rampage just like it would with a real storm.

Lightning came first. Few at first, but it quickly became a lightning storm. The loud roar of the lightning felt deafening, until a rumble was heard. Thunder.

Sasuke lifted his right hand into the air. Blue lightning sizzled around it, randomly jumping through the air, until the sky's thunder slowly descended, and connected with it. The connection was explosive.

The air around him became supper charged. The sand beneath him was pushed away by the sudden energy.

Sasuke pulled Shukaku's spiritual energy. He laced it with the thunder, and looked toward the very top of the castle, where the shard of ice was.

"DO IT!," shouted Shukaku from within his consciousness.

Sasuke felt like palming his face, it was the wrong time for Shukaku to be excited.

The blue thunder struck the very tip of the pole instantly. It created a line from the pole to Sasuke himself. He was now indirectly connected to the ice.

Sasuke poured the energy.

The ice reacted. The pole had been made out of sand, but ice started to flow over it. It didn't stop there. The entire castle was being swallowed by the ice. Every inch was layered in ice.

Sasuke willed the lightning to disconnect, but his eyes widened when it wouldn't obey him. The ice castle expanded in an instant. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly as he froze, but a small smirk formed on his face, just as he became completely imprisoned. Blue thunder exploded from within the ice, and the entire island became a block of ice. The ice had absorb it all. Sasuke stood smirking in the center. The ice as clear as glass with the castle trapped within it.

The clone Sasuke stood watching impassively, and turned to face Fairy Tail. It was a long walk back to home, and he didn't had the luxury of traveling on a boat. There was nothing he could do to free the original, at least nothing that wasn't time consuming. He was a clone, and wouldn't have enough chakra to last long enough to gather moon drips every night.

The real one would figure a way out. That smirk said it all. His creator didn't need help, he just needed time maybe. He would have to carry on with the real Sasuke's life in the mean time.

* * *

••••••••••••

••••••••••••

••••••••••••

Laxus arrived in a yellow flash of lightning. He was confused as to why he had arrived on a giant pillar of ice, but he smiled when he finally saw what it really was.

Sasuke's frightening figure beneath the layer of ice, with the arrogant smirk on his face.

Laxus had felt the monstrous release of thunder earlier, and had decided to investigate. This was just to good. Sasuke had somehow become a popsicle.

"Now that's one less I have to worry about," said Laxus, and turned himself back into lightning. He disappeared into the clouds, creating lightning strikes as he left. His plan were going to go smoother now.

••••••••••••

••••••••••••

* * *

Clone Sasuke entered Magnolia. He was wearing his old samurai styled clothes, the one he had taken a liking to while training under Orochimaru. The perfect combination of white, black, and purple, at least in his opinion.

His eyes narrowed when he saw that the town's people were acting odd. They seem to rejoice in his presence, which was odd. They were always respectful, but not to the point relief.

"Sasuke!," shouted a familiar voice.

Sasuke turned. It was Leo who had called his name. The Mage had some light injuries, which looked to be fresh.

"Phantom Lord Guild attacked us," shouted Leo as he ran toward him.

Sasuke actually felt surprise when he heard that. Phantom Lord Guild was the Guild of Jose, who Makarov had beaten at one time. He himself didn't remember much of it, he had gotten drunk at the meeting due to Makarov insisting he drink with them at the time.

"Master was injured by a sneak attack that had completely drained his magic. We took him to 'her', but he isn't doing to well," said Leo, and shamefully looked away. "We failed to protect him, and now Phantom wants Lucy for some reason."

Leo opened his mouth to continue updating Sasuke, but was instead silence by Sasuke's hand covering his mouth. He backed away fearful that he might have angered Sasuke.

Sasuke looked toward Fairy Tail direction. He pushed Leo away, and narrowed his eyes. "It seems they are about to greet us, they are carrying a large energy source toward our guild."

Leo turned, and felt the soft rumble in the distance. "Your right. We need to get there!" He shouted, and turned to face Sasuke again, but was left mouth open when he saw that Sasuke was long gone.

* * *

"I would rather die than give up a comrade!" shouted Erza. She stood defiantly before Phantom Lord's mobile guild, it had a giant canon aimed directly at her. She had her Herculean armor on, and was ready to stop it.

She wouldn't dodge even if she could. Fairy Tail was behind her, along with its members. They were all counting on her.

The canon glowed as it gathered energy.

"Well said," agreed Sasuke when he appeared in front of Erza. Her eyes widen at his sudden appearance.

The canon fired.

"Sasuke!" shouted several members of Fairy Tail.

Erza started to prepare herself, but Sasuke signaled her back with a look. She hesitantly stepped back.

Sasuke stepped forward. His sharingan burst to life, and instantly changed into the Mangekyou sharingan. He took the attack head on. The beam struck him, and gathered there. It was unable to pass him, and started to build up.

Those watching shield their eyes from the ball of light that engulfed Sasuke, but resumed watching when the beam did not advance any further.

Slowly the monstrous size beam was swallowed up by a vortex. Sasuke stood unharmed with Erza unscathed behind him.

"Not a single scratch!" shouted Kana from within the crowd. Her voice easily recognizable.

"Sasuke your late!" shouted Natsu as he raced up toward him. Gray was with him with Elfman running behind with them.

"That was pure manliness!" shouted Elfman with a tough voice.

"Where were you!" shouted Natsu in anger. He was just mad over Sasuke's brief disappearance.

"Mirajane tried to call you, but she couldn't get a hold of you," explained Gray. He glared at Phantom's Guild. "Those bastard injured the Master."

"I know," replied Sasuke, and moved his gaze toward the mobile guild. His Mangekyou disappearing to conserve chakra.

Phantom Lord Guild Master appeared at the top. A black haired aristocrat looking man. Four more people were at his sides.

"Very impressive brat!" He growled out. He pointed at them all. "Give us Lucy Heartphilia, and I won't fire again. Trust me, miracles don't happen twice."

"You come, and get her," replied Sasuke, and pointed directly at the super canon Jupiter, his eyes briefly activating. "Have it back."

Reality distorted before them. A vortex opened up in front of him, and released a powerful compressed beam of magic. The beam struck Jupiter right at the mouth, and exploded.

The mobile Guild stumbled backward, and fell flat on the ground. It was no longer able to support itself up.

"That was the attack from earlier," said Erza with a impressed tone. "A taste of their own medicine."

"Element Four!" shouted the Phantom Lord Guild Master from where he had been. He didn't look happy. "Get them, Gajeel you to!"

The five mages jumped from the sitting Guild, and started charging.

An army of dark figures appeared with them. Jose's shade magic.

The Fairy members behind shouted a war cry, and prepared to help fight the army of shades.

"Choose your opponent," ordered Sasuke, and looked directly at the Guild Master of Phantom. He would have to fight Jose, luckily Jose was a fool, a powerful Mage, but a fool nonetheless. Fools were easy to beat, when you were smart.

"I want Jose!" shouted Natsu with flames burning off of him in excitement.

Natsu's face was smashed by Erza's sword. "He's mine," she said with a confident tone.

"No! Only the manliest of us should face him!" shouted Elfman, but he was punched by Gray before he could speak anymore. "I'll handle him," stated Gray with ice forming on his fist.

Sasuke palmed his face. They were all idiots. He wasn't exactly full of energy either, he couldn't resort to any flashy moves, although he hardly used flashy over efficient.

"I will take care of him," stated Sasuke, and disappeared with a flash of lightning. He attacked the evil Guild Master with multiple shurikens that were coated in lightning to increase their cutting power.

Jose had put up a shield, and protected himself from the dangerous attack. The shurikens pelted the shield of magic, but Jose retreated back due to the frightening speed of the stars.

"You! you're the brat that was with Makarov during the last Guild meeting!" growled out Jose when he saw who had attacked. "Y-you humiliated me!"

Sasuke eyed the man for a moment. "I don't remember such a thing, I only remember you humiliating yourself."

Jose's expression darkened further. "I can bear through Makarov's preaching, I can even tolerate his bragging, but what pissed me off the most was you, and your master looking down on me, and my guild!"

Purple shadows grew from Jose's shadow. It stretched, and created multiple solid arms each with sharp claws. It rapidly struck at Sasuke, but it was far too slow to even touch him.

"You piss me off!" shouted Jose, and gathered the purple energy within his fist that started to rapidly circle around it. "Dead wave!"

Sasuke dodged the attack easily enough, and let the attack strike the roof of the guild. The attack created a large explosion. The top of the guild was blown off leaving nothing, but a flat floor without a roof.

"You should have seen Makarov's fall!" shouted Jose. He wore a maniacal grin.

"I am going to make you feel what you did to Makarov," promised Sasuke as he avoided Jose's wild attack.

Jose was strong, and fast, but he wasn't as fast as lightning. Sasuke kept using his lightning speed to dodge.

"I can't stand you Fairies!" growled out Jose. His eyes darkened as his magic grew. "You were all nothing, but a shitty little guild six years ago! Fairy Tail was nothing compared to Phantom. Not in talent, not in recruits, but then your names started to become famous too. Erza Scarlet, Mistgun, Laxus, Gildart, and most of all you!"

"I don't care what your excuse is," replied Sasuke, and drew his sword.

Jose's features glowed as his rage boiled further. "You just don't know when to stop poking the bear do you!? You just keep looking down on me, just like your Master, I'm going to kill you, you arrogant brat!"

Jose's vile magic lunged at Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't move, and let the attack pass through him.

Jose growled, but stopped in surprise when he felt himself unable to move. He looked down. Sands crushed his feet, he screamed in pain, and tried to escape.

Sands climbed his legs with blinding speed, and quickly made him unable to even twitch. Only his head remained untouched. He was wrapped in the sand, and it could easily turn into his coffin.

"What is this?" asked Jose in surprise, and fear. He couldn't call on his powers. He couldn't feel magic. "What did you do!"

"I don't have anything that can drain magic, but I can seal away your power. You are nothing more than a normal vile old coward now." stated Sasuke. He raised his sword to end Jose's life. "Die knowing you didn't die as a Mage."

"Stop!" shouted a familiar voice.

Sasuke looked toward the voice. Makarov was on the edge of the roof. He must have jumped from the ground to the destroyed roof.

"Listen to him!" cried Jose in fear. He didn't even care that Makarov looked perfectly healthy.

Sasuke withdrew his sword. He gave Jośe a long look, before he relented. He kicked the sand, and sent Jose rolling across the barren floor. "I didn't expect you here."

Makarov smiled softly. "Mistgun helped bring back my magic."

Sasuke shook his head, and walked back to his apartment. "I need to sleep."

He needed to meditate, and gather chakra. He wasn't producing any himself, and using magic drained him more than chakra. It was maybe due to magic being spiritual, and he was just a fraction of Sasuke's real spirit.

••••••••••••

* * *

•••••••••••• A week later:

Sasuke sat casually on the windowsill overlooking the town. He was on his apartment's window due to the destruction of the guild. Natsu had overdone it during his fight, he had fought another Mage who used Dragon Slayer Magic. The guild was still broken down, and repairs were just beginning, due to the council arresting them, and questioning them about the Guild War.

Sasuke took in a deep breath, and relaxed. His sharp eyes spotted Erza pulling a cart of clothes out of the town. She was dressed as if she was taking a vacation. Lucy the Celestial Spirit Mage that he had yet to truly talk to. Natsu, and Gray were loudly screaming about going on Vaction, which confirmed his suspicion. Happy was flying behind them.

Sasuke thought about going, but decided not to. If Natsu saw him, he would undoubtedly be challenged. They deserved the break, recently those five have had a lot of bad luck.

He closed his eyes, and checked on the original. Nothing had changed.

His eyes opened, and he looked at the broken guild. A third floor would look great, maybe he could get Makarov to agree with the idea.

The real Sasuke would like it.

* * *

As always PLEASE REVIEW, AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.

"


	13. Chapter 13

Apprentice Again

I tried to write everything in without skipping to much.

IMPORTANT: I made several things go different unlike canon. I won't be going into details. But one day I might write the side story. Things go different.

This is three short Chapters put together. Hopefully it doesn't have too many errors.

* * *

The Guild was finally repaired. It was completely different from the original. A open air cafe, a pool, and a game room. It a had a gift shop, and a stage for special performances.

Best of all, it had a third floor. Sasuke laid resting on the roof. His eyes moved to a new company that climbed on the roof.

"Laxus," greeted Sasuke, and moved his eyes away, and closed them again in an attempt to sleep.

Laxus didn't look happy. He had a confused, and angry expression. "You, I was sure that you froze, but then I heard you defeated the pathetic Phantom Master."

Sasuke's eyes opened softly. His charcoal black eyes showing amusement. "You discovered him? I'm surprised."

"Him?" asked Laxus confused.

"The real me." answered Sasuke. He smirked. "I'm a copy of the original, just a fraction of his full self."

Laxus stared at him in muted horror, before he shook his head, and glared. "He's trapped in the ice for good, there's no escaping that thing, unless you use the moon drip."

"Which could take years," replied Sasuke uncaringly. He got up quickly, and looked toward the coast, there was magic rapidly gathering in the direction. "Hmm..."

Laxus too noticed the massive increase of magic in the direction. "That can't be normal."

"It isn't." answered Sasuke, and debated whether to go check. "Natsu, and the others took their vacation in that direction."

"If that thing is a bomb then everyone in that direction will certainly die," said Laxus looking wary.

Sasuke started to leave, but his eyes widen as he felt a fist puncture through him with blinding speed, the fist was covered in lightning to add cutting power much like Chidpri, but to a lesser extent. He turned to see that Laxus had back stabbed him.

"If your caught off guard then your reaction isn't as crazy quick as the real you," said Laxus with a mad grin. "It's frightening that you defeated Jose, especially when your not even as powerful as the real one."

Sasuke regained his composure, and looked toward where the magic was gathering. "It seems their own their own this time. The ice will not hold me long."

He smirked, and exploded into a plume of smoke.

"I doubt it," replied Laxus with a laugh. "I destroyed the ruin of Demon island to prevent your freedom. You were a fool to not have told anyone of your predicament."

••••••••••••••

••••••••••••

* * *

The island that Sasuke had created shook. The entire island softly shaking, and the ocean becoming calm.

Sasuke's frozen figure remained unmoving, but his charcoal black eyes changed. His eyes blowed, and his sharingan activated. The three commas spun softly, and became one. The red around his eyes lessened, and the Mangekyou appeared. The ice trembled when his eyes glowed once more, his eyes turning pure white, and slowly obtaining a blue glow. Ripple like lines appeared around his iris. The Rinnegan.

The ice started to react at the massive increase of power gathering within it. It started to consume it, and strengthening itself. The ice expanded, but it stopped, and started to slowly shrink. The ice imprisoning the island started to recede, and in the center of the suction was Sasuke, his figure still frozen.

•••

The ice that had once been as large as the island was back to the size of a house. Sasuke was still trapped within. The ice glowed one final time, before it disappeared, and Sasuke was free once again. He held a figure bridal style, sands rose up to instantly cover her cloth-less figure, and became her temporary clothes.

He placed her on the sand, and stepped back, before dropping to the sand tired. The ice was not easy to compress, not when it had constantly been sucking at his power. With enough of her magic in one place he had managed to use his eyes to recreate her body, and connecting her power with his by letting her own magic recreate her.

He looked at the woman who had actually come close to killing him, even though she probably didn't know it. His eyes returned to normal.

He looked at the woman. She was on her back, and her eyes were opened, she was staring off into the beautiful clear sky.

"I never thought I'd see that again," she said. A small smile graced her face.

She tilted her head, and looked directly at him.

"What a sight for sore eyes," she said with a light smile. A light chuckle came from her. "The sky I mean."

"Tch," grunted Sasuke as he realized her personality. She was mischievous.

"You gave me such a headache," said Ur as she continued laying on the sand.

Sasuke's gaze turned questioning.

"I was just a mass of ice a moment ago. I was the cold, the ocean. I was everywhere, then suddenly I'm back as myself," explained Ur. She laughed. "It was like a wake up call. A Thunderous wake up call."

"You didn't make it easy," replied Sasuke. He took in a deep breath enjoying being able to breath again. "It was hard to free myself without killing you in the process."

Ur looked at him curiously. "You say it like you could have easily escaped."

Sasuke didn't answer her. He could have used Susano, and shattered the ice, would have been hard, but then she would not have returned alive, all the energy the ice had converted would have disappeared. Amasterasu, he could have burned the ice off, something equivalent to killing her. Kamui, he could have escaped, and leaving the block of ice in the process.

"I'm Ur by the way," she said introducing herself. She still laid on the sand. "I'm a Mage who uses Ice Make magic."

"I know," replied Sasuke, and closed his eyes. His eyes needed rest. "I'm Sasuke."

"From Fairy Tail?" She asked, and looked at the side of his neck, the tattoo of his guild visible.

"Yes." replied Sasuke.

"Thanks for bringing me back, your not planning on using my powers for some dark ritual are you?" she asked with a silly expression. Clearly she did not believe that herself.

"No," replied Sasuke, and shook his head. She knew of Fairy Tail, which meant she at least knew he wasn't from a dark Guild.

"I thought I felt my two apprentices nearby sometime ago," said Ur changing the subject, and moved her head around to look at the empty island.

"A lot of time passed since they were near you," replied Sasuke, and looked at the sky. "More than a month maybe"

"You know them?" asked Ur. She sighed to herself in relief.

"I'll fill you in later. I need food," muttered Sasuke, and struggled to get up. He was really low on chakra. He looked back at her when she didn't get off of the sand. He also wasn't sure how the situation from the magical power that had gathered in the coast had ended, chances were Natsu had somehow gotten involved in it. That at least wasn't that long ago, two three days, maybe more.

Ur smiled sheepishly. "I probably should have mentioned it first, but I can't really muster up the energy to even move a finger, you're lucky I have enough juice to even talk to you."

Sasuke rubbed his temple. She was undoubtedly going to make unladylike comments once he started carrying her.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

* * *

Sasuke took a seat at a table, and Ur sat opposite of him. They were inside a restaurant, one he had found in one of the towns after having reached the mainland. He started eating slowly, while Ur rapidly ate all she could. He didn't blame her, she had not eaten in a decade.

"Gray grew up to be pretty strong huh?" she said with a pride in her voice, once she had heard what had happened during her absence. "Can't believe Lyon actually tried to bring back Deliora just to surpass me."

Sasuke chose not to comment. He instead focused on recovering. He still needed to return back to the Guild quick, Laxus betrayal was slightly surprising. Laxus had always attacked him, but never so cowardly as he had done with the clone. He himself never let his guard down, but the clone did.

"Hey before we go any further I need to buy clothes," said Ur, reminding him that she didn't actually have any clothes on. The sands were pretty convincing that she herself had almost forgotten about it.

"Tch," grunted Sasuke.

"Hey you!" shouted a flashy looking man who had been eating at another table. He had red spiky hair, and had a leather jacket on. A Mage by the looks of it.

Sasuke looked at him, as did Ur.

"Your Fairy Tail right? You guys all think your hot stuff, and getting all the gorgeous ladies!" shouted the Mage. He looked at Ur as he said the last part.

Sasuke want in the mood. A bolt of lightning struck the Mage where he stood, and dropped unconscious. "He ruined my appetite."

"Same here," replied Ur, and shook her head at the unconscious Mage. "He looks like he's fom a dark guild."

Sasuke didn't really care.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

* * *

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Ur was wearing a long black hooded cloak to cover her face. She did not want anyone by chance recognizing her. Sasuke was back to his old style of clothing. The perfect combination of purple, white, and black. The same clothes he had worn when he had been training under Orochimaru.

"Whoa, is it always this chaotic?" asked Ur once they reached Magnolia. She eyed the black balls floating up in the sky. They sparked off dark yellow electricity.

Sasuke's eyes traced up magical words that appeared above them. The words floated in mid-air.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Battle of the Fairies tournament, Remaining combatants: 40, new fighter, 41"

"Looks like trouble," said Ur, and casually glanced around. "It added you automatically, must be your Fairy Mark."

Sasuke activated his eyes, and looked on ahead. The people of the town didn't seem to realize what was happening, and he could see numbers of enchantments ahead. Traps likely set by Freid, and Fried was one of Laxus' bodyguards/friends. Laxus must have started something outrageous. Laxus' betrayal made more sense now.

Ur, and Sasuke looked up when a flying figure appeared above them. Sasuke recognized him instantly.

"Who do we have here-" said a confident Fried, but he quickly became silent when he saw who it was. "It seems Laxus was wrong."

"What's going on?" asked Sasuke. His eyes narrowed.

Fried was silent for a moment. "Laxus wants to become Master of the Guild, and I'm helping him."

Fried was struck by a bolt of blue lightning. His body thrown upward toward the sky. Fried's scream was loud enough for those nearby to hear. He flew off fleeing when he regain his bearing in mid-air.

Sasuke started heading for the guild. He needed to check in with the Master first, his magic was hard to sense, and feeling weak. Laxus was being rebellious, but he wasn't insane enough to kill his own nakamas. Fried was punished for being stupid enough to follow through with Laxus' stupid plan.

"Shouldn't you get rid of those lacrymas floating above the town? they look like they could destroy the town," said Ur, and followed him.

Sasuke raised his left hand. He didn't need to do anything, before every lacrymas floating above the town exploded, and all the electric contained within struck him.

"There," he replied. Laxus was definitely going to realize who had done that, he would know who had derailed the entire plan. That was for killing his clone.

Ur chuckled, and followed Sasuke as he took off for the Guild. She found herself having trouble keeping up, but that was likely due to having been out of action.

Sasuke's arrival at the Guild silenced everyone. Ur stood behind him silent, and catching her breath.

Levi was the only conscious person there. She seemed very surprised to see him.

"Sasuke?" she asked looking relieved to see him. "You stopped the Hall of Thunder?"

"Where is the Master?" he asked, and looked at the direction of the infirmary. His question had been unnecessary since he was able to sense magic.

"He's in there," replied Levi. She quickly led the two inside the infirmary. Inside was the master, and another unconscious girl. "Master had gotten ill due to the sudden stress, and Bisca shot down one of the Lacrymas that were above the town, but they had link magic enchanted upon them."

Sasuke remembered Visca, she was a sniper. Able to use long distance magic, and take down her enemies from afar. She could have done it, had the lacrymas not been enchanted.

The Master was breathing heavily. His age was finally showing, his body not able to handle stress.

"We sent a message for Porlyusica, but she has yet to arrive," said Levi, her expression saying she feared the worst. "Erza, Gajeel, and Natsu went to stop Laxus, but they still haven't found him."

"He doesn't look good," said Ur. No one could fight old age.

Sasuke eyed the sick Master. His breathing was ragged, and there were sheens of sweat on the Master's face. It had happened before, and although he wasn't a doctor, he knew enough about himself, and how his chakra was able to heal others. He had patched Makarov up last time. His chakra was able to regenerate a weak body, due to experiments he had subjugated himself into. When he had only thought of revenge, and had done many things to gain even the slightest edge for the day when he would fight his brother.

He placed his palm on Makarov's forehead, and channeled his chakra into the old Master. The effect was instant. Makarov's breathing became soft, and deep. He wasn't fighting to breath anymore, and his tensed struggling form calmed, and he entered a state of deep sleep.

"He just needs rest," stated Sasuke, and sat down.

Levi nodded, and tried to smile, but she couldn't. "Aren't you going to stop Laxus?"

A loud explosion echoed in the distance.

"No," replied Sasuke. He looked at Ur who had found a seat beside Visca's bed. She also looked like she was wondering the same. "Those three will be enough, if I were to step in, it might make things worse later on. He needs to see that people grow strong, and that they already are the perfect Guild that he's always talking about."

"Sounds like you know the him well," said Ur. She looked at Bisca. Whoever Laxus was, he seemed pretty messed up to actually hurt a comrade.

Sasuke ignored her question, and instead looked at Levi who was trying to keep quiet in Ur's presence.

"This is Ur," he said introducing Ur. He had forgotten how shy Levi was.

Ur lowered her hood, and waved a small hello at Levi.

"I'm Levi," replied Levi hastily. The awkwardness she had started feeling disappeared. She hadn't known how to treat the total stranger who only Sasike seem to have known.

"Porlyusica is arriving," said Sasuke, and stopped them from conversing. The lady wasn't going to be happy to hear about their situation.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

* * *

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Within a broken Cathedral.

"That bastard, he ruined my plan!" growled Laxus. His coat was thrown off, and his muscles grew in his rage.

Natsu laughed. "I told you the town would be okay."

"Don't make him angrier," warned Erza, "He's losing it, you know he can't stand Sasuke."

"Sasuke?" asked Gajeel. He recalled the man who had beaten Jose down mercilessly, or at least that was what he had heard. He hadn't seen Phantom Master lose, he had been in a fight of his own against Natsu that time.

"I'm going to kill Sasuke, and wipe out every weakling within Fairy Tail, and make it into the ultimate Guild. The most powerful Guild that will never again be looked down upon‼!" shouted Laxus. He crossed out his arms, and took a stance.

Erza gasped. She recognized that stance. "Fairy Law!"

Laxus smiled a truly dark smile. "I've surpassed the old man, and with this I'll take care of all of you, and at the same time strike Sasuke!"

"No!" shouted Erza, and charged at Laxus with her sword drawn.

Natsu, and Gajeel followed Erza, but they didn't get far, before Laxus completed the spell. Erza's eyes became blinded by white light, before she could reach him.

Natsu, Gajeel, and Erza blinked when nothing happened.

Laxus looked surprised that they were all still standing. "I did it right, I know I did!"

"It didn't work because your heart doesn't see them as enemies," said Fried revealing his presence. He himself was heavily injured, and it wasn't Sasuke's lightning that left him in such a state. Behind him stood a battered Elfman, and Mirajane, both looking sad at Laxus' predicament.

"Stop spouting bullshit!" screamed Laxus, and charged another bolt to fire to attack Fried, but before he could complete it, Natsu appeared behind him, and punched him.

"Iron Fire Dragon Slayer Fist!" shouted Natsu, and grinned when he saw that he had knocked out Laxus. That's what he get for getting distracted. "I told you not to look down on me. Hey Laxus if you can hear me, this match doesn't count, I'm gonna beat you without Erza, and Gajeel's help next time."

"Same here!" shouted Gajeel.

"Maybe I'll watch next time," said Erza with a thoughtful look on her face.

"I think I'll take Laxus back to the Guild's infirmary," offered an uncertain Mirajane. Laxus was injured, and so was everyone else, but he was the only one unconscious.

"I'll help," said Fried, and prepared himself to face the master back at the Guild.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

* * *

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sasuke looked at Makarov's sleeping form. "Laxus has been stopped, I know you can hear me, rest easy now."

Ur laughed. "Everything turned out okay in the end."

Levi looked relieved when she heard Sasuke's claim, but something clicked in her head, and she turned toward Ur.

"Ur! As in Ur the one who defeated Deliora, Gray's teacher! Aren't you... you know?" asked Levi when Ur's name had actually registered in her head. She

"Dead," said Ur finishing Levi's question. She smiled at Levi. "No I wasn't dead, but I was a block of ice for a decade."

"Does Gray know about you?" asked Levi trying to understand how Gray wasn't already here.

"No," replied Ur looking sad. "I can talk to him later. Right now might not be a good time."

"Oh," replied Levi, and started to turn, and ask Sasuke a question, but he wasn't there.

The door opened. Footsteps echoed softly, before Porlyusica entered with a frown on her face. She walked past Levi who quickly made room for the healer.

Ur looked around, and tried to find Sasuke, but frowned when she couldn't find him. Even she didn't notice his disappearance, and now it would be harder to explain herself, and why she was alive, and well to her pupil. She also needed to let Leon know, but she had no clue where he was, but Gray might know.

"Oh boy," she groaned when she heard people arriving. Sasuke left her alone to deal with explaining how she was back, she had no clue how that had been done either.

* * *

•••

Ur took a seat on a comfortable couch. She was wearing a normal black jean, and a black leather jacket, with a white tank top. She had just arrived at the third floor of Fairy Tail's Guild, and needed to talk with the person sleeping across the room. The floor was empty, they were the only one on the floor due to it being Sasuke's own floor. It had a wide window that had a beautiful view of Magnolia.

Sasuke was asleep, or had been asleep on the couch. He didn't move, but she knew he was awake. His sense were to keen for him to not have heard her footsteps. He was wearing a grey sleeveless shirt, and had a thick black sash tied around his waist. He wore a black baggy pants, and had simple sandals on, his sword ever present at his side.

"How did it go?" he asked, his eyes opening, and simply staring into the wooden ceiling.

"That Laxus kid was excommunicated from Fairy Tail," replied Ur. "He seems to regret what he did."

"No, not that," replied Sasuke, his head turning from the couch, and his eyes locking onto hers. "How was your reunion?"

Ur sighed. "He thought I was a fake at first, and attacked me, but when I defended myself using ice he froze. He just stared for a while, before he cried like the eleven year old I knew. I guess seeing me made him feel relief, he always felt guilty for my death."

Sasuke returned to staring at the ceiling. He closed his eyes, and asked, "Did you join?"

"Yes."

"Welcome to Fairy Tail."

"I came to ask you a question." She said reminding him that she had come to ask her own questions not to answer his.

"About how I brought you back?"

"About my how I'm physically alive. My soul, and magic had been within the ice, but my body had turned to ice, and I know there is no magic in existence that can reverse that, otherwise all the Ice Make users who had lived before me would have found a way to do just that. Many have used Iced Shell to stop enemies that could not be stop in the past, and many have tried to bring back those who have froze, just like my other apprentice had tried," said Ur. Her eyes looking into the window, and looking over Magnolia. "Even I tried to find a way in my younger days to use Iced Shell without sacrificing myself."

"The answer to your question is complicated, but I did not reverse the process of you turning into ice, I used the ice to recreate more of your magic, and when there was enough I used my own power, and let your own magic recreate a new body, in essence I have the power to create," stated Sasuke. His eyes changed into the Rinnegan, "Just one of the many powers I have."

Ur became silent. She stood up, and headed for the stairs hidden by an optical illusion hidden by connecting walls. "Your paying all my living expense until I can support myself."

Sasuke didn't answer her. Her proposition was outrageous, she was completely broke for the time being.

He yawned softly, and deactivated the Rinnegan. He needed to sleep. He would talk to Ir more later.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

* * *

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• SEVERAL DAYS LATER:

Sasuke, and Ur stepped out of Magnolia both walking at a moderate pace. They were heading for a small Guild, and discuss with the Guild Master to renew another type of annual guild meeting schedule, which Makarov had deem a S-class job.

"I'm surprised he threaten you," said Ur while they walked. She laughed. "He insisted that he come with me even. He's thankful to you even though he doesn't say it."

Gray had threaten Sasuke. If Ur got hurt then Sasuke would have to deal with a pissed off Gray. Gray was reluctant to let her come on a job without him, but he was reminded that Ur was an adult, and could take care of herself, and that he couldn't simply forget about all his friends just because she was back. Makarov had slapped reality onto Gray's face rather harshly.

"He's fearful that you might die," replied Sasuke, and thought about his own brother. If Itachi ever came back to life again he would worry just as Gray did. Itachi was resting peacefully now, his brother had no business left in the living world, and was definitely content just watching over him.

"What's the job exactly?" asked Ur. She was surprised that her first job was an S-class, at least the Master recognized her mastery over ice. Her partner being Sasuke wasn't much of a surprise, Makarov had insisted she be his partner, until it was certain that she was still as strong as she had been in the past.

"We'll stop at Phoenix Grave Guild, then we will travel for Cait Shelter. Once we've marked all convenient days for the Master of each Guild we return, and let Makarov decide what day of theirs is convenient for him. After they all decide on a single day they'll meet, and prepare a schedule with all three present." replied Sasuke.

"Why didn't they do this on their last meeting?" asked Ur. She was starting to think the Guild Masters were incompetent.

"One called in sick on a scheduled meeting," replied Sasuke with a frown. "They could have talked to each other using magic, but doing that drains a lot of magical power, and that is why we will be giving each Guild Master a three way mirror that would allow them to have a meeting face to face on the scheduled day."

"That sounds ridiculous," muttered Ur once she thought about it.

"They are idiots," muttered Sasuke, and continued walking. "They have nothing to do, but to kill time." He left it unsaid that they also loved to annoy him. He was patient though, he would stretch the mission just to return the annoyance.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

* * *

Makarov stood with a grim expression, before Team Natsu, which consisted of Gray, Happy, Lucy, Erza, and of course Natsu himself. He held up a large official notice before them.

"What's that?" asked Natsu. He was the first to ask as always.

"This is a alliance with Cait Shelter, Lamia Scale, and Blue Pegasus. You five are to meet together with select members of each Guild, and put a stop to a dark Guild. The Guild is Oracion Seis, a member of the Balam Alliance," explained Makarov with a deep breath. He took another breath, and continued, "They are extremely dangerous, which is why you five will work together with the other Guild to stop them."

"I can handle it alone!" shouted Natsu as soon as Makarov finished.

"Aye," agreed Happy.

"Don't get ahead of yourself now Natsu," said Mirajane appearing out of thin air next to the Master. "Their all suppose to be S-class mages."

"I'm looking forward to the alliance Master," said Erza, and stopped Natsu from arguing any further by throwing him across the office.

Makarov sighed when he saw his bookshelves break, and burn due to Natsu's tantrum.

"This sounds great," said Gray, and cracked his neck. "We haven't had a decent fight in a while."

"I don't think I really qualify for a job of this importance," said a nervous Lucy. She couldn't see herself facing off against dark S-class Mages. "Maybe I should sit this out."

"Don't worry Lucy, This will be fun!" shouted Natsu, and pulled her out of Makarov's office. "Let's go pack!"

Lucy cried out "no" as she was forced into the job.

"Aye!" agreed Happy, and left with them.

The rest did the same leaving Makarov still looking worried, but reminded himself that they would have help.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

* * *

Sasuke, and Ur arrived at their first destination, Phoenix Guild. The Guild Master greeted them at the door step.

"I was expecting you two. My name is Lukc, and thank you," said Lukc.

Ur, and Sasuke stared silently at the Mage for a few moments, before Sasuke brought out the mirror, a list, and a pen.

The man was a red hair middle aged man, and graciously accepted the mirror, and wouldn't keep his eyes off of Ur as he took the list, and pen. He eyes kept wandering as he read, and wrote on the paper.

"Would you two like to enter my glorious Guild?" asked Lukc with a forced handsome smile, but it failed since he lacked any handsome features. He returned the pen, and lost to Sasuke.

"We'll pass," replied Ur, and couldn't wait to leave.

Sasuke took the list, and pen. He frowned when he realized that he was a mailman. He ignored more of Lukc's invitation, and started walking away. Ur followed with a sigh of relief.

"That guy," said Ur with a shiver once they were far enough away, "Such a lecherous man, ugh!"

Sasuke ignored her, and tried to erase the horrible picture stuck within his mind, him dressed as a delivery man.

"So Cait Shelter, is it a great Guild" asked Ur once she realized that Sasuke wasn't going to comment.

Sasuke breathed first. He thought about it, and realized that he didn't really know much of Cait Shelter. "I haven't heard of it until now."

Ur mould over his word. She remembered that Sasuke was very well informed on many things, which she had immediately noted when he had informed her that her old home had thrown a party when they heard news of her revival. She asked, "But aren't you always informed of everything topic related?"

"They must be a weak guild," replied Sasuke, and became silent.

Ur was unsuccessful in getting him to talk for the rest of the journey.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

* * *

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Natsu was thrown into a boulder, and watched the retreating back of Oracion Seis. Lamia Scale, and Blue Pegasus Team were defeated. Erza was unconscious from Cobra's poison, a member of Oracion Seis who used a Snake with wings to fight, and able to hear people's movements. Gray, Lucy, and Charlie (a female cat) had just been nearly blown apart by a large explosion, Oracion Seis' Guild Master had done that personally. Wendy the only Mage from Cait Shelter had been kidnapped once Oracion Seis recognized her, which was odd. Happy had been kidnapped with Wendy, and he wasn't about to lose Happy, he would die before that happened.

Natsu pushed himself up, and looked at his fallen friends, and allies. "I'm not giving up!"

"Damn right we aren't!" shouted Gray, and forced himself up.

Lucy got up, and looked at the direction Oracion had gone. "We need to get Wendy, and Happy back."

Lamia scale's, and Blue Pegasus Team slowly got up, they weren't going to be outdone by Fairy Tail, they had a job to do.

"As leader of Blue Pegasus I can't let crime go unpunished!" shouted Ichiya. Ren, Hibiki, and Eve, his subordinates cheered him on. Ichiya had a squarish like face, and used perfumes as his weapons. His magic was odd. "Time to heal Erza."

He used perfume to try, and heal the shaking Erza, but quickly realized it wasn't working. "I can't heal her."

"She was poisoned! It's not just a normal injury," said Lucy, and grabbed Erza. She needed to keep her warm.

"We need to get Wendy, she can heal this!" shouted Charlie, the cat was very upset about Wendy.

Natsu brighten up at that, and quickly grew determined. "We'll take Wendy back first then."

"Than once Erza's okay we'll take Oracion Seis," said Gray.

"I like the plan," said Leon, and looked back at his team. Jura was nowhere to be found, and Cherie was only good as support. "Cherie will help guard Erza in case anything happens, while I join the rest of you"

"I'll stay here, I can guide you all with my telepathy," said Hibiki. He pointed at the endless forest they were in. "If you get lost how will you bring Wendy back to heal Erza."

The plan was made, now they had to carry it out.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

* * *

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• -Sometime later:

Sasuke, and Ur were near Cait shelter. They were walking through a trail surrounded by thick trees.

Sasuke felt Shukaku softly probe his mind.

"There's this massive dark energy heading your way," warned Shukaku, and began mumbling about how dark it was. Darker than Gaara's glare. Darker than Naruto's revenge against those who eat his ramen.

Sasuke stopped walking. This caused Ur to stop, and give him a questioning glance. He turned to face the rapidly approaching darkness that came into his radar.

"Go ahead to Cait Shelter, and complete the job, I'll take care of whatever that's heading our way," ordered Sasuke. He needed the exercise anyway. "I'll catch up to you."

Ur gave him a frown, but did as he asked. He was team leader after all. He was also fast, and would reach her quickly, and if he didn't she would turn back.

Sasuke was left alone. He stretched out his hand, and started gathering blue lightning. Whatever it was that was heading toward him it was huge, he increased the power. He was about to use Thunder God's Fist. He jumped up the tallest tree nearby, and stood at the highest point on it.

It appeared as a dot from the distance. It was like a giant mechanicals bug with six legs. The ground shook as it neared, and became larger every second.

Sasuke's fist glowed brightly, and he pulled back. He saw that the giant thing had a canon perched on its front, just like Phantom Lord's Guild, and it fired at him. He wasn't exactly hiding with a glowing ball of thunder in his hand, the driver of that thing must have decided to fire at him.

Sasuke threw his punch at it, and a thunder like fist shot out. It wasn't just a fist, it was the fist of a giant, and it steamrolled across the forest, and charged straight at the incoming black beam fired at him.

The black beam went through his thunder fist, and struck him. He quickly realized that it hadn't been physical magic, but spiritual. The Thunder God's fist struck the massive bug, and destroyed it. He saw five figures escape from the giant mechanical Bug, before he felt himself get pulled away.

The forest around Sasuke died. It dried, and turned into a forest of death. His figure stood limp, and his eyes closed. Darkness exploded from his figure, and started dancing around him.

Five figures surrounded him. The ones who had been on the mechanical bug. They looked upset.

Sasuke opened his eyes, and the Sharingan glowed. The forest around him died, and his expression became cold.

"You how dare you destroy my life's dream!" shouted the Leader. The man's face changed as he went through a transformation, and became quiet as he took in what had just happened.

"Shit he broke the seal," shouted another. This ones had a large snake that had wings on his shoulder. "Zero woke up."

"I always wanted to meet the Master's other side," said the only female that was with them. She was quite beautiful, and wore a white dress.

"Shut up Angel," growled out the thinnest member. He had spiky hair with speed goggles on his forehead. "Cobra stay back, Master let me kill him for you," asked the thin one.

Zero nodded. "Do it Racer."

"I wanted to have some fun to," said the last member of the group. A dark looking man.

"Your not going to disobey Master are you Midnight?" asked Angel, she gave him a wicked smile.

"Your going to pay for destroying our dream!" growled Racer, and charged at Sasuke. He became a blur, before attacking.

Sasuke had been trying to ignore them. He was disoriented, and angry that weaklings had debated who would kill him.

Sasuke's hand were coated in beautiful blue sparks of lightning, and his fist went through Racer's chest. Racer dropped dead instantly.

The silence was deafening.

"He's dead!" shouted Cobra, and threw his snake to attack the man. He didn't want to die like Racer, but if his snake could poison the man, it would be easy afterward.

The snake lunged at Sasuke, and locked its jaw's onto his neck. He hadn't made an effort to dodge at all.

Cobra smirked as did the three remaining Oracion Seis.

Sasuke looked down at the snake. Its wings were flapping to keep a tight hold on his neck. "What are you doing?"

The snake froze, and it let go of his neck. The wound bite mark healed, and the snake wrapped itself onto Sasuke's waist.

Cobra's smirk disappeared as he witness his own snake betray him. He hesitantly smirked again. "It doesn't matter, you are still poisoned!"

Sasuke looked at Cobra. "I'm immune to poison."

Cobra's smirk fell. He looked back to his snake that was still wrapped on the man's waist, and realized he was alone, and out of options.

"I recognize him!" shouted Angel when she saw a tattoo on Sasuke's neck. "Hoteye once talked about him. He's Fairy Tail's strongest Mage. The traitor said that Fairy Tail's strongest Mage is Uchiha Sasuke."

"I'll take care of this man," stated Zero. He stepped forward, and it was his first mistake.

Sasuke was in front of him suddenly. He smashed his ankle into the man's lungs, and threw him into the dead forest. "You weaklings keep talking as if you stand a chance against me."

Midnight attacked when he saw his father get taken out of the fight.

Sasuke dodged the right hook, but when he tried to punch the Mage he couldn't. Sasuke didn't stop despite his attacks missing.

Midnight started backing up when he couldn't properly retaliate. Sasuke couldn't hurt him, but he couldn't catch the man either, but that was quickly over when two hands appeared beneath the ground, and grabbed ahold of his legs. His reversal magic faltered.

Sasuke used the Mage's brief lapse of concentration, and grabbed the Mage's neck. Lighting surged through the Mage causing a agonizing scream.

Angel attacked. Her stellar spirits copying Sasuke's physique, and attacking him.

Sasuke threw Midnight at his clone. It caught Midnight, but a spear made out of lightning went through it, and sent it back to the Stellar spirit realm.

Angel backed off, and took Midnight with her. Cobra joined her side. Zero returned, and even he looked wary.

"I remember your faces now," stated Sasuke with a dark smirk, "I read about Oracion Seis. There were suppose to be six of you, judging by your speech earlier then that means you lost a member, and I just killed another moments ago. Now only four prayers remain."

Zero clasped his hand together. He muttered an incantation, and a black circle appeared in midair.

"Whatever it is your doing, it's too slow," stated Sasuke. He stood behind Zero, and grabbed the man's thick hair. He pulled down viciously slamming the man into the ground, and stomped on the Mage's face. "You are about die, how does it feel?"

Zero stared up at the man's left hand became encased in lightning.

Midnight's reversal magic saved him. Sasuke's fist missed his head.

Zero quickly retreated away from Sasuke, and rejoined his group.

"This man was hit by Nirvana," said Cobra, and warily watched his own Snake. "He'll kill us without hesitation."

"We can ask him to join us," said a hesitant Angel. She didn't seem to believe in the idea herself.

"No, this man doesn't look the type to work with anyone," said Zero. He couldn't use any of his more powerful spells, Sasuke was too fast. "And I get the feeling that we won't be able to retreat."

Sasuke gathered lightning within his two hands, and mashed them together. "Do you ever wonder what it is like to be struck by Thunder? Imagine that times a thousand."

The ground beneath Sasuke's feet started rising. The surrounding forest was softly starting to flow away as dust.

Zero pulled his subordinates together using his magic. He looked at the insane power before him, and activated a shield. Union Shield, designed to draw magic from those within it, and protect them.

Then everything flashed.

Everything was thrown away. The waves of energy that resonated from the center of the attack burned away all in its path. From above the sky one could see a perfect circle. Everything within was dead, all the animals, bugs, and even germs. Nothing had survived Sasuke's power, but miraculously Oracion Seis were alive.

The four were near dead. Their shield had been torn apart like a flimsy paper. Just as a small coating of water would keep one from being burned, their shield had done the same. It had protected their life. Zero struggled to get up, but all the magical reserve he once had was gone, his shield had consumed it all. His subordinates were all unconscious, and it was time for him to stand tall as a Guild Master. Oracion Seis had been his pride, it was the very embodiment of his will. He would face the Mage that had brought him to such a pitiful state. He would not run away, he refused to be remember as a coward who ran away, and abandoning all he worked for.

He stood, and looked toward where Sasuke was. Sasuke Uchiha was calmly walking in the distance, slowly to him at first, but Sasuke's image would blur appearing closer, and closer. It was frightening how things had turned so horrible. His dream was about to come true, and now it was a nightmare. He should have never fired Nirvana. Now he understood why it had been sealed away, there was darkness that was never meant to be seen.

Zero nearly stepped back when Sasuke appeared only yards away. He looked into the Red Eyes, and saw the relentless hurricane behind them, an Infinite rage that was never going to stop.

"You disgust me, thrash who don't know that their trash done deserve to live," said Sasuke. His Sharingan glowed, and the commas within it spun softly, and changed into a different form altogether.

Zero had noticed the change. The eyes now had a four pointed star with a outline of a six point star overlapping with it. The eyes were frightening, it was as if he could be killed with just their gaze. He mustered up what courage he could, and stood proud.

Four blades were drawn from Sasuke's sleeve. The kunais were thrown at Oracion Seis. Each blade targeting the enemies heart.

Zero prepared to die he closed his eyes, but he heard metal colliding with metal, and quickly opened his eyes. Erza Scarlet was in front of him. She had stopped the kunais.

More Mages dropped in front of him. He looked up, and saw Blue Pegasus' ship flying above.

Zero dropped unconscious as he succumbed to exhaustion.

Natsu, Gray, and Lucy dropped beside Erza.

Lamia Scale Mage followed shortly. Leon,and Jura arrived with caution. Hoteye the final member of Oracion Seis arrived with another criminal who recently had become infamous, Jellal Fernandez.

Cait Shelter Wendy Marvel soon arrived with Blue Pegasus' Ichiya. The few who didn't drop down stayed up to drive the ship.

"Sasuke!" shouted Natsu with a large grin. His grin disappeared when he noticed that Sasuke was different. "He's different."

Gray, and Lucy noticed it.

"He single handedly defeated them," said Leon, and warily looked at Sasuke's menacing stance.

"That is Fairy Tail's most renown Mage." stated Jura.

"You were about to kill them!" growled out Erza. Her eyes glared at Sasuke, "You know better than anyone else that we can't break that rule. Even you."

Sasuke scoffed at that, and smiled darkly, "I was, and now I will kill all present."

The silence was deafening. Erza couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Are you not her comrade?" asked Hoteye. He couldn't see how someone of Fairy Tail would say such a thing.

Sasuke didn't reply, and looked up at the darkening sky. He could feel something trying to connect with him. He pushed it away.

"He was hit by Nirvana," deduced Jura. He looked around, and frowned. "I think he destroyed Nirvana, there's no way to change him back without it."

"That not good. This guys suppose to be the strongest of Fairy Tail," growled out Leon. He looked at Gray, and Natsu. Those two were frightened, they know how strong he is. Lucy wasn't looking as confident either.

"I don't know how to reverse it despite what I remember about Nirvana," said Jellal. He rubbed his temple, and tried to think of something useful. "This isn't going to be easy."

"No shit!" shouted Ichiya, and started preparing his perfumes. "We have to stop him either way."

Erza breathed in, and prepared herself, "Sasuke it seems we have to drag you back to the master, and have him make you normal again."

Sasuke ignored her.

Erza charged at his with a sword in each hand. She attacked as fast as she could. Her swords were stopped by a single sword. All three swords were at a standstill. The situation quickly changed when Sasuke kicked below the locked swords, and forced Erza to jump back.

Sasuke smirked at her, and his sword became coated in blue lightning. The static jumping off of it randomly.

Erza knew Sasuke was far faster than herself. The only way to fight him was to predict his movements before she loses sight of him, but even that didn't help. Sasuke had absolute control over himself, and could change direction with ease while moving at any speed.

She saw him move, and she swung her swords against his. Her swords were cut in half, and she ducked to keep from being cut in half herself. Sasuke's free hand came toward her next, but a wall of ice appeared between them, Leon, and Gray had stepped in. Erza retreated with her fellow Mages.

"No good!" growled out Erza, and glared at Sasuke, "Alone it's impossible."

"I always wanted to fight him!," shouted Natsu, and hesitantly smiled, "But standing before him like this, with that expression of his, it's scary."

"My perfumes won't work on him," said Ichiya, and frowned, he had subtly attacked Sasuke with it, but it hasn't worked. "I think he's immune."

"Oracion Seis were taken back onto the ship," said Jura, and looked at the destroyed ground. "Now we can use area wide attacks without worry."

"I'll soften the ground. It'll make it hard for him to move," suggested Hoteye.

"Loki, and I will do what we can," said Lucy, and summoned Loki. She doubted she could actually stand a chance against someone like Sasuke, but if everyone worked together they could overpower him.

"If I can get the chance I can use a spell that will put him to sleep," said Wendy, and looked at Sasuke's calm expression. He didn't look worry at all.

Leon, and Gray stood ready. "We'll be the shield, and sword."

"Be careful everyone!" warned Erza, and changed armor. "Avoid hand to hand if you can, in that Sasuke has no equal."

Erza had a single sword this time, and attacked. Sasuke's sword clashed against her sword. The sword was lightning resistant, and wasn't as easy to cut.

Natsu attacked Sasuke, his fist a giant ball of fire.

A second Sasuke appeared beside Sasuke, and kicked Natsu before he could hit him.

Ichiya attacked the clone with his perfumes, but his perfumes had no effect. He received a palm thrust, and felt all the air get knocked out of him.

Natsu recovered quickly and vigorously attacked the clone. Gray, and Leon joined in.

Jura, and Hoteye attacked the original Sasuke to help Erza, but a third Sasuke appeared. They were quickly outclass in their own magic. Sasuke used sand, and their magic had no effect on his surrounding, not when every grain of sand was under his control. They hadn't even noticed the entire destroyed field turn into a sandbox. Loke rushed in, and teamed up with Erza.

Wendy, and Lucy became trapped in all the chaos. All three were dancing around everywhere. Lightning, and sand was everywhere. Sharp moulded ice appearing out of nowhere, and boulders rising from beneath the ground.

Erza, and Sasuke's sword clashed over, and over. Loki was only useful in getting Erza out of bad situations, he couldn't fight Sasuke head on without losing an arm. Each movement was just a blur, one moment Sasuke was yards away, and the next he was next to him. It was amazing that Erza could even keep up with him.

Natsu on the other hand was having a harder time. Sasuke wasn't easy to hit, and Sasuke seem to be able to predict his every move. He would have been dead over a dozen time already had Gray, and Leon not been there. Ichiya couldn't do much, beside keep them pumped with adrenaline perfume to make them fast at all time, and even that wasn't helping much.

Jura, and Hoteye found that Sasuke's defense was impenetrable. Sand protected him against their earth manipulation. Both form of magic was useless against him. They resorted to physical combat, and it wasn't going to well. Sasuke overpowered them each time.

Erza saw Loki momentarily capture Sasuke in a bear hug. She knew she couldn't hesitate. Tears appeared in her eyes when she realized it was the only way to stop Sasuke. "Sorry Loki!"

Sasuke was enjoying the fight, until Erza's sword went through his neck. Kamui had saved him, but Erza was to clever. She had used Loki as a quick sacrifice, and had cut his neck. He hadn't expected her to do that, but than again Loki wouldn't die from it. He'd just return to the Stellar Realm.

Sasuke got tired of the cat, and mouse chase. He dispelled his clones, and backed away from Erza. All of them charged at him.

* * *

Hahaha, I'm evil. This is punishment for note reviewing. Lol, I'm working on more chapters.

As always please give more ideas to work with. Some of you had great ones.

.


	14. Chapter 14

Apprentice Again 17

* * *

**PLEASE READ THIS **

I have a big plan for the upcoming chapters, but putting it in letter is always challenging. It's the not the lack of ideas, but the way to write them down to my satisfaction. I get frustrated when I make no progress at times, and needed an outlet. So I got into a physical sports, no I'm kidding there. I don't get out much anymore so instead I bought a Move Game. See I bought a Psmove at Wal-mart sometime ago. I never really used the move feature, I thought it was lame, but I popped a game in it in one day, and my eyes were opened up. It's way better than the Wii, and the games I play are amazing. Killzone 3 with the move gun, Sports Champion 1, and 2. I am now officially boxing champion in Sports C. If any of you game in Ac3 then send in a friend request. Nerdythefresh, on ps3 only. I'm not really Xbox due to its control, sorry it feels awkward in my hands. I always have my ps3 on for music, and stuff. I put on Pokemon Red vs Gold sound track, I feel epic all day, and motivated to write, or Eminem, fight music, tons of his music.

Sorry I was rambling. Oh, and I updated Born Legacy, its an old story I had. It isn't really a story for those who like canon characters, and stuff. It's OC, but not just any stranger. I guess I grew to connect with this OC. Check it out.

What else... Oh I have been thinking of removing Clashing, I feel like- wait I know I rushed it. I'm going to take it down, and repost it in the future. Hopefully a better story than it is now.

This chapter is short, but don't worry, this was the hardest part for me to write. The next one will be updated soon. Reviews help motivate me, tell me what you think.

* * *

•••

Sasuke was tired of it all. He pulled chakra from deep within himself, and summoned the power of the Mangekyou Sharingan. Susano's form took shape, his chakra creating its form, skin, and substance. It was his shield, and protected him from the charging Mages. His ultimate defense. His dark purple chakra visibly shrouded him, his eyes glowed as Susano moved.

"Sasuke!" shouted Natsu, his fist pounding against Susano's stomach, it had no effect whatsoever, not even Dragon Slayer Magic could burn through. "Snap out of it."

Susano batted Natsu away with its left fist, he body buried beneath the pile of sand surrounding them. Susano drew its sword, and swiped against the rest. Sand splashed everywhere when the power from the swipe struck it causing everyone to be thrown back. Wendy in particular was thrown into the sky. Sasuke fired a arrow especially for her, but Ichiya appeared in mid-air, and took the arrow head on, the arrow didn't pierce him as expected, but instead exploded. Ichiya smashed into Wendy, and both were thrown far into the sky. There wasn't a scream from either, they were knocked out. Their body fell in the distance, it created a cloud of dust. The ship floating above started to move for them.

"Wendy, Ichiya!" shouted Erza, and rushed at Sasuke, she slammed her sword on Susano's head. She abandoned all fines for power. She was smashed into the sand with its giant shield. She laid beneath the sand catching her breath.

"What is that thing!" shouted Leon. He attacked. "Ice Make Swordfish."

A giant ice Swordfish was made out of thin air, and struck against Susano head first. The ice shattered upon impact. Susano's shield was simply to strong.

"Shield aren't usually offensive, and defensive, that thing is both!" shouted Jellal. His magic creating a shield as he was struck by a purple arrow. His body was propelled across the sandy ground, his shield shattering in the process. He hurled himself desperately away from where he landed with a second arrow nearly striking his head. "It's too fast!"

Erza dug herself out of the sand, and dashed across the battleground to reached Susano. She gripped her swords as best she could, and swung in mid-leap. Her swords slashed against Susano's stomach, and left thin cut marks, but that knitted back together almost instantly. Susano's left arm connected with her during her mid-leap, and sent her body bouncing like a thrown pebble on water. She was lucky that her river was a bed of soft sand, and not rocks.

Sasuke sent several arrows after her, but they all missed, Jura had used his earth magic to raise a wall preventing him from taking Erza out of the fight.

"I'm going to freeze it all!" screamed Gray. He ran up to Sasuke who did nothing to stop him. Gray placed his hands together, a bright light flashed, and Sasuke was frozen within a block of ice, along with Susano. "Leon!"

"I heard you!" replied Leon, and jumped on the block of ice. He slapped both of his hands on it, and reinforced its strength. He could feel the ice literally melting away from within. "This won't hold!"

Jura, and Hoteye ran up to Sasuke's prison. Jura started writing a complicated set of runes on it, and Hoteye reinforced Gray's magic with a spell of his own. One that simply added raw energy to a existing spell.

It wasn't enough to keep Sasuke down. Spikes of sand pierced through the moulded prison, and a burst of wind blew everything away. Chunks of ice, and rocks flew into the air. Sasuke stood chuckling in the center of it all. Susano was no longer protecting him, and his eyes had returned to their normal state.

"That was wind lineage magic!" shouted Jura, and retreated with Hoteye.

"I don't need it," said Sasuke out loud. He saw his opponents confusion. He smirked at them, "I don't need my Sharingan to defeat you weaklings."

"Sharingan?" asked Hoteye. He looked into Sasuke's eyes as he put what Sasuke meant together with the change of eyes. "Sharingan Magic."

"That's the most rediculous thing I've ever heard," said Sasuke with a chuckle. "And I have heard many stupid things before."

"His eyes, it has special abilities," said Jura. He had noticed the changed in Sasuke's eyes. He had been wondering what power were granted by the eyes, and what was Sasuke's normal power. The fierce deity had been part of the Sharingan, when it was first used the eyes spun like pinwheels.

Sasuke jumped forward at Jura, and Hoteye with his right hand to his lips, "Fireball Jutsu!"

"Fire!" shouted Natsu as he reappeared from the sand beneath Jura, and Hoteye. His body lunged forward, and smashed into the fireball. Natsu ate the flame. He laughed as he felt the power boost, but his recovery was short lived when he heard Sasuke's voice again.

"Water Style: Twin Dragon!"

Two giant Dragon made out of water struck Natsu on his sides. He was smashed first before the water gathered, and he was drowned within the giant mass of water temporarily, before he was saved by Erza who had cut through the water like a bullet, and pulled him out.

The water disappeared quickly due to the sand covered battlefield, and leaving a soft ground that made it hard to move.

"Water, wind, fire, lightning, and sand magic!" recounted Jellal with sweats pouring on his forehead. He looked toward Erza, and Natsu, then to the others. "I set up a rune spell, while he was fighting you all. It will take effect soon, and stop his abilities."

"Like Fried's magic," said Gray. "That could be helpful."

"Any type of help is welcomed at this point," said Leon. Jura, and Hoteye agreed with him.

"What did you inscribe?" questioned Erza hesitantly, and kept an eye on Sasuke, while holding Natsu from charging in again. She still didn't quite trust Gerard fully.

"I only knew one spell," replied Jellal with a grimace. His body glowed as his spell took effect. "No magic for all present."

Sasuke laughed at Jellal's declaration. His hands glowed pale blue as he created a lightning spear.

Jellal's expression morphed into one of shock. "That can't be right, I did it right. I know I did."

"You memory isn't exactly accurate," said Gray, and started to mold more ice. He was hurt by an invisible energy, and crumbled on the floor unconscious.

Leon quickly picked up his unconscious friend. His face grim. "Wake up Gray! Now is not the time to be asleep."

"Undo it!" screamed Erza as she realized Jellal's plan had backfired.

"I can't undo it!" screamed Jellal as he realized that his spell was working, but Sasuke had somehow worked around. "It was preset, twenty minutes so that he wouldn't be able to undo it."

Sasuke's body generated an abundance of blue lightning. He chuckled as they stared at him helplessly. He started to walk forward, but stopped when the snake wrapped around his waist hissed, and forced his body to fall back. A long spear made entirely out of ice had nearly pierced through his side.

Sasuke chuckled when he looked at the new attacker. Ur stood several yards away, her legs buried a foot deep in the muddy sand. He was surprised that she had managed to sneak up on him, especially since she was walking on his sand. He opened his hands out, and frowned at her, "There is just no end to you people."

"Well I'm sorry for that," replied Ur, and prepared to fight him. She smiled at him. "I did want to see the true extent of your power, and now seems to be a good time."

"Really?" asked Sasuke with a cocky expression. "I have no extent, I am Uchiha."

Erza moved to help, but one look from Ur made her stop.

"Leave this to me," said Ur to the weakened Mages. "You guys will just hold me back."

"But he's dangerous!" yelled out Gray quickly. He was ready to argue, but Leon pulled him back.

"We will only get in her way right now," said Leon.

Erza pulled Natsu with her who was clawing to try, and get back in the fight. She looked toward the ship, and saw that it had already picked Wendy, and Ichiya up.

Jura, and Hoteye retreated with the rest, and Gerard followed.

"Aren't you being to overconfident?" questioned Sasuke as he witness the young mages leave Ur alone to face him.

"I think it's you who is being overconfident, to the point of arrogance even." replied Ur. She laughed, and looked at his drawn sword. "So why haven't you killed them, you could have easily."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "What are you saying."

Ur created a sword of her own, and shrugged. "It's just that I know you are more than strong enough to have killed them all by now, so why haven't you?"

Sasuke's charcoal black eyes stared at her in silence before he shrugged back. "I was entertaining myself."

Ur nodded. "What changed you so quickly."

Sasuke laughed at that question, and leaned forward as he answered, "You presume that I was always who you met, the question should be what made me remember who I was."

"And just who were you?" asked Ur mockingly.

Dark purple energy enshrouded Sasuke, and his eyes changed into the Mangekyou Sharingan. His arrogant expression became blank, and black flames appeared out of thin air. The flames circled him, before Susano reappeared within the flames, and became his shield, and sword. Susano burned, and Sasuke stood inside its stomach safe from any harm that might come.

Sasuke's eyes spun softly, and he answered her questioned. "I am Sasuke Uchiha, SS- rank member of Akatsuki, and an avenger!"

"Double SS?" asked Ur surprised. It was the first time she had heard of such a class. The idea of a Mage claiming to be SS class would instantly have the world watch the person's movement. The idea that such a Mage could exist, S-class could easily defeat dozens of A-class mages, and that would equal SS-class to S-class in the same way.

Susano pointed its right hand at her, and fired three sharp arrows at her. A shield made of ice rose to halt the arrows, but shattered into smaller pieces from the impact, and Ur wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Sasuke looked up.

Ur appeared up in the air, and her hands together. A needle the size of a two hundred foot long tree was created. It was thrown at Sasuke who watched it fall directly for him.

Sasuke eyes spun, and the needle was warped away. Ur was left speechless in mid-air, the idea of something of that size simply disappearing impossible in her mind. Her eyes widen when the air around her started to distort as she fell. She gave herself dynamic ice wings, and narrowly dodged the attack. She eyed Sasuke warily, and tried to think of a plan to stop him. He was faster than she was, and his shield seemed pretty sturdy,and its hands could fire arrows, the black flames looked like trouble, and he had a crazy long range attack that could erase a giant tree in an instant. The battle field was covered in sand also, and she could only assume that he also had sand under his control. She also knew he had lightning under his belt, and his mastery over swords. The fight wasn't looking to be in her favor at all. The snake wrapped around him could also attack at anytime, and could end the fight if she was bitten.

She was starting to plot a suicidal plan when something unexpected happened.

Two hands appeared beside Sasuke, and grabbed him, he looked shocked. His shield fell, as the arms expanded from within, and destroyed it. The black flames lingered, and started to attack the sands that was holding Sasuke securely.

"Ichibi!" screamed Sasuke as he struggled to free himself. "What's the meaning of this!"

Ur dropped as she witness what must have been an inner battle. The others watched the strange scene in awe. Natsu in particular escaped Erza, and watched closer than the others. No matter how strong Sasuke was, he couldn't exactly fight himself.

A head formed from the sands. A raccoon like head. When it spoke its voice was raspy, and tired. "You, and I need to talk."

"Why isn't it working!" growled out Sasuke as he stared at the head. He quickly answered his own question as he realized why Ichibi was restraining him, "Naruto, he must have done something. He made you immune?"

"Close," replied Ichibi, "He tied your powers with me, so it doesn't affect me, now come."

Sasuke tried one last time to free himself, before his head became limp, and he fell unconscious. Ichibi's head disappeared, but the hands holding Sasuke remained.

"What happened?" screamed Natsu, and tried to charge as Sasuke, but sands rose up automatically to protect him. "Even asleep we can't touch this bastard!"

"Jellal?" asked Erza. She needed magic to possible seal Sasuke before he woke.

Jellal shook his head. "Ten minutes more."

"I got it," said Ur, and started moulding ice. "Absolute Zero!"

A giant cube formed around Sasuke, and the arm holding him. The cube glowed, before it returned into a normal looking cube of ice.

"Will that be enough?" asked Jura.

"Are you doubting Ur?" yelled Gray, he was clearly offended that someone doubted his teacher.

"Maybe you would like to find out yourself?" asked Leon who was also quick to defend his teacher's magic.

Jura was quick to apologize.

"Relax boys," reprimanded Ur, she looked at the cube, and the unconscious Sasuke. "It won't hold long, but hopefully the inner battle he's having will bring back the Sasuke you knew."

"Light will always prevail in the end!" said Hoteye.

* * *

Sorry I couldn't resist adding a cheesy line. I never do much of those. Maybe I should, but I also noticed a lack of humor in my chapters recently, I'll try to add some.

as always please review, tell me what you think, and so on.


End file.
